Sweetie Belle's Descent Into Madness- A Musical
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Sweetie Belle has discovered that there is a powerful magic in her singing voice that can touch the minds of other ponies and pass judgment on those who cross her. With great power comes great responsibility, and Sweetie Belle does not posses the necessary responsibility. She tries to justify her actions, but this power is slowly driving her insane. . .
1. Chapter 1

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act I: WANT IT NEED IT**

The white unicorn filly walked through the moonlit town. She somehow knew it was Ponyville, although it certainly didn't feel like it. It was the blackest, darkest patch of midnight Sweetie Belle had ever experienced. The windows of the houses were all dark, and an eerie silence rang through the empty town.

Sweetie Belle shivered. More than anything did she want to know where everypony was. She would soon wish she hadn't wanted to know.

_"Want it. Need it. Want it. Need it. . ."_

Sweetie Belle was filled with a terror she had only experience one other time in her life. A terror that even surpassed being in the presence of Nightmare Moon. A terror she had tried to put back in her past. But as she heard the eerie chant, she felt the old fear rising up again.

The ponies seemed to come right out of the shadows. Shambling toward her like zombies. Their faces were caught in idiotic smiles, and in their eyes were red hearts.

_"Want it. Need it. Want it. Need it. . ."_

Sweetie Belle's insides turned to ice as she backed up in fear. "N-no! Stay away!"

The ponies formed a ring around her, leaving her with no escape. Then, they all turned in one direction and bowed. Their chant continued, only the words changed:

_"Want her. Need her. Want her. Need her. . ."_

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened in horror as Princess Twilight Sparkle walked through the crowd. She was wearing the very same dress and crown she had worn on the day of her coronation. However, her eyes, hair, and smile were that of that infamous day.

"No. . .Please. . .not again. . ." Sweetie Belle said as she stepped backwards from the Alicorn, only to bump into the ponies behind her.

The mad Princess laughed and said, "Ooh, you're going to like Princess Twilight. And you're going to like her more than anything." Her horn flashed as she got ready to cast her spell.

Sweetie Belle screamed.

* * *

She couldn't help but feel grateful that her parents were heavy sleepers as she dug into a bowl of vanilla ice cream with oats on top.

Sweetie Belle sighed as she licked her lips. It's not that she didn't want her parents to comfort her after having a nightmare. The problem was, this nightmare was unlike any other. It wasn't because it was scary, it was because of the dark truth that had spawned in. The truth deep within Sweetie Belle's heart.

_"I can't let anyone know about this. . .I'd have to tell them what I think. . .no, know. They'd think I'm a buzz kill, a downer, an alarmist, a traitor. They'd all hate me. . ."_

Sweetie Belle stared down hard at her midnight snack, frowning. She jammed her spoon down into the bowl resolutely.

_"They'd be wrong! They'd all be wrong! They just all stupid to realize what Celestia has done."_

Sweetie Belle's stomach churned as she remembered the coronation. Sure, she had smiled and congratulated Twilight along with Applebloom and Scootaloo, but inside, she was sick to her stomach.

Swetie Belle's horn sparked as anger and despair filled her soul.

_"Twilight cannot be an Alicorn!"_

* * *

"Sweetie Belle? Hello! Anyone in there?!" Scootaloo called out.

"Wh-wha?" the unicorn filly said as she lifted her head from the clubhouse table.

"Aw come on, Sweetie Belle! This is the third time you've fallen asleep!" Scootaloo complained.

"Did ya stay up all night or something?" Applebloom asked.

Sweetie Belle looked around the clubhouse nervously. "Um. . .well. . .I had a stomach ache last night. . ."

"That's perfect!" Scootaloo cheered.

"HUH?" both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom said.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders: Doctors!" Scootaloo said, and she began poking Sweetie Belle's tummy in random places. "Does it hurt here? Here? What about here?"

Sweetie pushed Scoots away, "No, I'm fine now."

"Darn," Scootaloo said.

"Hey! Ah just got ahn ahdea!" Applebloom cheered, "Cutie Mark Crusaders: Royal Assistants!"

Sweetie's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah! We can help Princess Twilight out with stuff!" Scootalo said.

"NO!" Sweetie squeaked out.

Applebloom and Scootaloo stared at their friend. She looked embarrassed at her outburst and nervously cleared her throat.

"I mean. . .we don't want to bother her. I mean, she just became Princess. She won't need Royal Assistants yet. Besides, she already has Spike." Sweetie Belle smiled sweetly in an attempt to get her friends to agree with her.

Applebloom eyed her suspiciously, but then sighed and said, "Maybe you're right. We don't want Spike to feel like he's being replaced."

Sweetie Belle gained a warm, sincere smile to replace her fake one. Spike. There was one name that warmed her heart. Sweetie thought Spike was such a cute boy. Sure, he was a dragon, but she didn't care. He was always so happy, so nice, and so helpful. When greed overtook him, he fought back and won the battle against himself, unlike Twilight who was only defeated due to Celestia's intervention. In fact, it was Spike who had alerted Celestia about the purple mare's madness. So, in a sense, Sweetie Belle could honestly say that Spike had saved her. This warmed her heart further. Of course, Sweetie didn't immediately fall in love with Spike. She saw him as a potential best friend at first, but he was always so busy helping Twilight, and she was always so busy going Cutie Mark Crusading. However, this all changed during Princess Cadence and Shinning Armor's wedding. Dancing with Spike filled Sweetie with a joy unlike any she had ever felt. It wasn't anything like a cheesy romance novel. Sweetie Belle had felt content and happy in Spike's company, just loving the feeling of having fun with him, dancing with him, and admiring how both cute and handsome he was at the same time.

Sweetie Belle enjoyed the warm feeling that was spreading through her as she allowed herself to fantasize as Applebloom and Scootaloo conversed. She loved Spike from a distance, and hoped that she'd one day be able to close the distance and tell him how she really felt about him.

". . .and hey! I'll bet that now that's she's an Alicorn Princess, that her magic's gotten a ton more stronger!"

Warm feeling's gone.

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Her friends looked at Sweetie Belle in even greater shock. Now the unicorn filly was in complete terror mode. Her body was very stiff, her knees were knocking, and her pupils had shrunken to pinpricks. She gulped as she turned away.

"What was that?" Scootaloo asked incredulously.

"Um . . ." Sweetie Belle said shakily.

"Come on, Sweetie Belle," Applebloom said sympathetically, "What's the matter?"

Sweetie Belle shivered coldly and said, "Well. . .do you _really_ think Twilight was _really_ ready to become a princess?"

"What do you mean by that?" Scootaloo said, eyeing Sweetie Belle angrily.

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom said, then she turned to Sweetie Belle and said softly, "So. . .what do you mean, Sweetie?"

Sweetie Belle looked away and said, "Well, she has more power; and responsibility over all of Equestria. . .can she handle that?"

"Hey!" Scootaloo said angrily, pushing Applebloom out of the way and getting up in Sweetie Belle's face. "If Rainbow Dash has faith in Twilight, then so do I. And hey! Applejack and Rairty have faith in Twilight too! So how come you don't? What are you? A traitor?!"

Sweetie Belle's eyes filled with tears as her worst fears began to materialize in front of her. She wailed in grief as she quickly ran out of the clubhouse in tears.

"WHAT THE HAY WAS THAT!" Applebloom shouted at Scootaloo.

"Didn't you hear her? She said Twilight was a bad princess!" Scootaloo said.

"No she didn't! She was just worried if Twilight could handle the stress! Heck! I couldn't do it! I mean, remember the Parasprites? Or when Twilight cast that 'Want It Need It' spell over us?" Applebloom said.

"Remember when she got rid of the Ursa Minor? Or Cerberus? Or Trixie? And let's not forget what she did for Winter Wrap Up! Admit it! Twilight will be a great Princess!" Scootaloo argued.

"Did ya have to make Sweetie Belle cry though?" Applebloom asked.

Scootaloo blinked a few times, and then looked down sadly. "Oops. . ."

Applebloom sighed, "Ah'm sure Sweetie Belle will forgive ya if you apologize and explain yourself."

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. . .maybe I could convince her that Twilight can be a good Princess."

Applebloom nodded back and smiled, "Yeah. That'd be good. Ah hope Sweetie Belle will understand. . . " She looked out the door thoughtfully and said, "It's already late. Maybe we should wait till tomorrow and let her calm down a bit."

* * *

Sweetie Belle lay in her bed, tossing and turning nervously, unable to truly rest.

"Sweetie Belle. . . "

Sweetie Belle's eyes opened as the light turned on. She sat up in bed and looked over at the door. Rarity was standing there.

"Rarity? What are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rarity smiled as she walked over to her bed.

"It's about Twilight," Sweetie Belle said.

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened.

Rarity smiled back, and her smile became wider, wider, and wider.

Then her eyes became hearts.

"Want her. Need her." she whispered.

Sweetie Belle screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped out of the bed and ran past her sister. She tore through the house until she got out of the front door. She ran away from the house and ran into the dark town. However, she was stopped by none other than Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Both were wearing wide smiles and hearts of eyes.

"Want her. Need her."

Sweetie Belle trembled with fear as she turned around, and was face to face with Applebloom and Scootaloo.

"Want her. Need her."

"No. . ." Sweetie Belle whispered as she fell to her knees.

Then, Sweetie Belle heard the sound of flapping wings. She looked up to see the deranged purple mare flying straight down towards her.

* * *

Sweetie Belle sat up in bed, screaming. She took harsh deep breaths as she looked wildly around the room. She rolled out of the bed and lay on the floor, filled with fear, trembling. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She slowly walked towards the window and looked out at the moon, thinking off everything she had gone through.

Sweetie took a sad sigh, and began to sing.

_Some unicorn spells should have never been devised_

_This one in particular will leave you traumatized_

_If you need an example, I'm the perfect paradigm_

_The Want it Need it spell, works every time_

_Struck by her incantation_

_Charmed by her sweet sensation _

_I can't resist, I can't disagree_

_I _

_can't_

_break_

_free_

_Hobbled due to my hesitation_

_Blinded to her desperation _

_Her will persists, she toys with me_

_I _

_can't_

_seem to _

_breathe_

Sweetie Belle wandered out of her room and down the stairs. She looked around, fearful of the shadows around her.

_"Hi girls. . ."_

The breath caught in Sweetie Belle's chest. She stopped on the stairs and took deep breath after deep breath. She gulped down a lump in her throat and continued singing.

_This purple mare can be quite warped and twisted_

_"I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends," she insisted_

_Like a fool I believed her, disarmed by her smile_

_Now she's laughing manically, looks like I'm here awhile_

_Struck by her incantation_

_Charmed by her sweet sensation _

_I can't resist, I can't disagree_

_I _

_can't_

_break_

_free_

_Hobbled due to my hesitation_

_Blinded to her desperation _

_Her will persists, she toys with me_

_I _

_can't_

_seem to _

_breathe_

Sweetie Belle made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stopped at the fridge, but then shook her head and frowned. "It's all Twilight's fault," Sweetie Belle said, "She's crazy and dangerous. That's why I suggested sending her after Babs. But maybe that would've been going to far. That horrible spell, and now she's a Princess and can do whatever she wants. . ." She grit her teeth, "Keeping Spike away from me. . ."

Anguish built up in the young filly's chest as magic energy surrounded her horn. With a cry of frustration, Sweetie Belle finished her song loud and strong.

_Drowning in these compelled desires_

_Burning down in her alluring fire_

_time's slipping by, She commands, I comply_

_I will never be free from her cruel lies!_

Sweetie Belle fell down on her chest. She felt exhausted for some strange reason. After lying on the ground for a bit to catch her breath, she slowly got up and went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Sweetie Belle woke up feeling much better and more awake. She couldn't describe why she felt differently, she just felt good. Good enough to talk to Scootaloo again, and try to make up after their little disagreement.

The filly ran into town, only to see a very shocking sight. Nearly everypony in town was gathered around the library. Curious, Sweetie Belle ran over to it. Also outside the crowd were Applebloom and Scootaloo.

"What's going on?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo turned and gasped. She threw her legs around Sweetie Belle in a hug and said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Sweetie Belle! You were right about her all along! Why couldn't we all see it earlier!"

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle said in confusion.

"Listen," she said as she released her from the hug.

Angry voices could be heard shouting from within the crowd. Some of them sounded familiar.

"You are no Princess of mine!"

"You made the Parasprites eat our gardens!"

"My fashions were eaten up because of your spell, Twilight!"

"Who do ya think ya are putting spells on mah family!"

"All the chaos you have caused in my fair town! Unforgiveable!"

"You? A Princess? Equestria is doomed!"

"You'll destroy everything! We'll all end up like those cupcakes you ruined! Oh my gosh, you might hurt the twins!"

"I know! How could we have even asked her to babysit! Thank goodness she was busy that time!"

"Yes in deede! She even tried to 'help' me. Luckily I kicked her out!"

In all of this chatter, a few lines caught Sweetie Belle seriously off guard.

"We were all _charmed by her sweet sensation_ during that coronation ceremony!"

"_This purple mare can be quite warped and twisted!_"

"_Like a fool we believed_ that she was prepared for this!"

"How were we all _blinded to her desperation_?"

"We must stop her now, or _we'll never be free from her cruel lies!_"

The uproar grew huge and more violent as a burst of purple shot up into the air, Sweetie Belle could see Twilight flying off in the direction of Canterlot, only a speck in the blue sky.

"Wha-?" Sweetie Belle said softly.

"Oh my gosh! Sweetie Belle!" came the voice of a certain purple dragon.

Sweetie Belle immediately forgot her confusion and turned around to see Spike jumping up and down and pointing.

"Look! Look at your flank!" he shouted.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all looked at Sweetie Belle's flank and gasped.

"My Cutie Mark!"

* * *

_Curtian!_

* * *

This Act's featured song was "Want It Need It" by Jeffthestrider.

Specifically, the cover by Amanda MIU Saragih.


	2. Chapter 2

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act II: Misa's Song**

Sugar Cube Corner was full of life as Sweetie Belle and her friends and family celebrated the joyous occasion. Sweetie Belle felt so completely happy, so fulfilled, so accomplished. . .but there was still something bothering her in the back of her mind.

As Pinkie danced crazily in the center of the room along with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the other kids from school, Sweetie Belle sat at the very same table at which the Cutie Mark Crusaders were formed, along with Applebloom and Scootaloo. Rarity, Applejack, and Sweetie's parents were close by. Sweetie Belle looked back the mark on her flank. It was a shinning, feathery, mystical golden music note.

Rarity hugged her little sister joyfully and said, "Oh dear Sweetie, I knew you would discover your fabulous singing ability!"

"Singing?" Scootaloo asked, standing up on her hind legs and putting her front hooves on the table to support herself, "But that's so obvious! So simple! So-."

"Right in front of our faces?" Applebloom commented.

Scootaloo humphed and sat back down hard, "Well, you sure got it right, Sweetie Belle-"

"Why does life have to be so ironic!" both the unicorn and the Pegasus said in unison.

"Well, maybe now y'all won't be trying all those crazy things to get yer Cutie Marks anymore," Applejack said.

"Who says?" Scootaloo replied, causing both Applejack and Applebloom to roll their eyes.

After sharing a laugh, Sweetie Belle's mother, Pearl, ruffled her youngest daughter's mane and said, "Well then, my little sweetie, when exactly _did_ you get that Cutie Mark?"

The thing that was bothering Sweetie Belle moved out from the back of her mind and right to her gut. It was so sudden it almost felt like a punch. It sent such a shock that Sweetie Belle had to catch her breath before she could answer.

"I - I - I guess last night. . .when I was singing to myself. . .I kinda got caught up in it, and it just happened without me realizing it."

Rarity hugged Sweetie Belle close and said, "Well, maybe now that you finally see that singing is your special talent, maybe you won't get stage fright anymore, because now you know that you have a gift that everypony will enjoy!"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie zoomed in sideways and shouted, "Song! Song!"

Sweetie Belle looked a little nervous, "Um. . .well."

Rarity gently took Pinkie aside and said, "Ah-ah-ah! Gently! Give the little dear a chance. She's still a little shy, give her time to find a good song to sing. Maybe for something special?"

Pinkie smiled, "Okay! No song!" She then zipped away into the kitchen.

As Sweetie Belle followed Pinkie with her eyes, she also notice another pink pony, accompanied by a gray one. Diamond Tiara was looking straight at her. Sweetie Belle's horn sparked as she turned away.

"I'm gonna find a really great song to sing!" she said resolutely. "And I'm gonna sing it for everypony this Tuesday!"

"That's my girl!" Magnum said proudly.

Everyone in the party oohed and aahed and response. Sweetie turned to smile at Diamond Tiara, who just humphed and turned away. Silver Spoon, however, looked slightly intrigued.

* * *

Eventually the party was over, and everypony could say that they enjoyed it. Sweetie Belle was kinda sad it ended, mostly because that unpleasant feeling had come back. Sweetie Belle looked around Ponyville, and her eyes fell on Spike heading back to the Library.

She gasped and turned to her parents, "Ooh! Um, excuse me! There's something I have to do!" Sweetie Belle then took off as he parents curiously watched her go.

Soon Sweetie Belle arrived at the Library just as Spike reached the door.

"Sweetie Belle?" Spike asked after turning around.

"Um. . .Spike. . . " Sweetie Belle said nervously, looking down at the ground, "I was just wondering. . .about you and Twilight."

"Sweetie Belle."

The filly looked up expecting to see Spike looking sad and depressed, but she was very surprised to see him smiling.

"Of all the ponies in this town, I'm pretty sure, considering the Smarty Pants Doll Incident, _you_ would know how _completely insane_ Twilight can be!" Spike said comically. He then moved his claw in a circle along the side of his head as he continued, "I mean, there's OCD, there's Asperger's, and _then_ there's Twilight! Imagine her trying to run a kingdom! Balancing a budget! Dealing with grouchy diplomats! Okay, she can use the Elements of Harmony, yeah. And she wrote a new spell, yeah. But, here's a little secret."

Spike looked around nervously, and saw that Sweetie Belle's parents weren't in hearing range. He then waved a claw for Sweetie to get closer. Sweetie took a step forward. Spike did this three more times, and now they were really close together. Sweetie Belle savored this closeness.

"You know that whole Cutie Mark Swap incident?" he said.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. Mom, dad, and I were so worried. Rarity looked so miserable." A twinge of guilt hit Sweetie Belle. Twilight had been the one to fix that whole mess. . .

"Twilight caused the whole mess."

Twinge of guilt is gone.

"WHAT!?" Sweetie Belle shouted, her voice squeaking.

Spike nodded, "Yep! She carelessly read and unfinished spell right next to the Elements of Harmony. Imagine if Nightmare Moon possessed someone again! We'd all be doomed! And also, Twilight would've just given up and hid in her room if I hadn't forced her to keep going!"

Sweetie Belle's eyes opened wider than ever. "I don't believe it. . ." she said.

"Believe it," Spike said seriously.

_"First she made the Parasprites destroy Ponyville, then she made me and my friends and everypony fight, and then she almost destroyed my sister's life. . . "_

Sweetie Belle shook off her shock and said, "Wow. . .so, she would be a. . .a. . ."

"Terrible Princess?" Spike said with a smile, "It's alright to say it."

"Well. . ." Sweetie Belle stammered, "Are you going to miss being Twilight Assistant?"

Spike looked at Sweetie Belle for a long time, his face unreadable. The filly felt that feeling attack her gut again. She was about to apologize, when Spike surprised her again by bursting out laughing.

Spike continued in his mirth for about a minute, and then he wiped his eyes and said, "Sweetie Belle. Do you know what my days were like? Wake up. Cook Twilight breakfast. Go shopping with her. Carry her stuff around. Write down everything she says. Cook her lunch. Write down everything she says. Go through the entire library to get books for her. Put the books back. Hold up books and paper for her to see. Write down everything she says. Triple check all her millions of checklists. Bandage up my claw cramps. Cook her dinner. Record everything she does in the basement lab. Clean up the basement lab. Go through all her schedules. Force her to go to bed. Get woken up in the middle of the night by her worrying and antics. Get her a glass of warm milk. Finally go to bed. Get a few precious hours of sleep. Get woken up early by Twilight. _Repeat._"

Sweetie Belle stared at Spike in utter disbelief. He had said all of this with a perfectly straight face. A new ache arose in her. An ache in her heart. She jumped forward and hugged him a tight as possible.

"Oh Spike! I had no idea!" she wept, tears escaping her eyes as she nuzzled Spike's head.

Spike blinked in shock at the sudden display of affection. Then he smiled and hugged Sweetie Belle back, "It's okay. Don't cry, Sweetie. It's fine, really."

The pair let each other go and wiped their tears.

"Everything's fine now, Sweetie Belle," Spike said, "I _was_ a slave. . .but now I'm free."

And with that one sentence, the unpleasant feeling in Sweetie Belle's gut and head was obliterated into atoms and sent to the edges of the galaxy. An adorable smile spread across Sweetie Belle's face. It seemed to be infectious, because Spike smiled just as wide.

Sweetie then looked up at the Library and said, "I just realized something. Are you going to live here on your own?"

Spike looked at the empty library for a moment, then he shrugged, and forced a grin, "Sure! Why not! I don't really mind it. I have plenty of freedom now. I can have fun with friends. Maybe go to school-."

"Sweetie Belle? Are you two alright?" Magnum said as he and his wife approached them.

"Ummm. . . ." Sweetie Belle bit her lip, knowing that this was a chance of a lifetime. She couldn't let this opportunity slip by. She took a deep breath and said, "Spike shouldn't have to live all by himself. And if he goes to Canterlot, Twilight will make him do all of her work again. So. . .could he. . .maybe. . ." Sweetie Belle blushed and looked away, and squeaked out, "stay with us?"

Spike's eyes went wide with shock and Sweetie's parents exchanged shocked glances.

"Well. . ." Magnum said slowly.

"What do you think, Spikey?" Pearl asked in a kind tone.

"Compared to what Twilight had me to, I'm sure chores at your house will be nothing!" Spike said eagerly. He looked like he was gonna jump out of his skin with excitement.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Yeah, let's just cut out "Spike at Your Service" from this continuity. Yeah, that episode never happened. It doesn't exist._

* * *

Magnum chuckled as Perl just smiled.

"Well then, all I have to say is. . ." Magnum said with a dramatic pause, "Need any help packing?"

Everyone laughed as Spike led the couple into the Library. Sweetie Belle stood out, however. She needed the time to think.

_"Wow. . .this is just. . .great! It's amazing! I'll be closer to Spike than ever! And Twilight won't be able to hurt me, my family, or Spike anymore! And, that song I sung. . . "_

A spooky feeling ran through her body, and then ended with a pink spark on the tip of her horn. She thought of how those ponies in that mob had quoted lines of that song word for word. Sweetie Belle turned to look at her Cutie Mark. The musical note was elegant, mysterious, and ethereal. It kind of reminded her of either Celestia's or Luna's mane. Just looking at the shinning golden magic filled her with wonder. On closer examination, the note seemed to be made of twisted strands of gold. Like the Threads of Ponies' Lives. . .

At that moment, it all clicked in Sweetie Belle's mind.

She had repaid him for saving her from the Want It Need It Spell.

She had defeated Twilight Sparkle.

Sweetie Belle smiled knowingly.

She had freed him.

_"My singing is magic. . . It changes the Threads of Lives. . .I can change the world. . .and stop the bad ponies. . ."_

Sweetie Belle looked up at the starry night sky, now completely at peace.

_"I didn't do anything wrong. . .I did something right. . ."_

Sweetie Belle was interrupted by the hooting of an owl. She turned to see Owlicious perched on a low branch with a mouse in his beak. Sweetie Belle smiled. Even Owlicious was better off without Twilight.

Sweetie Belle stared at the owl, lost in thought about her new abilities. Just like the owl, that keeps watch during the night and picks off the mice, she would keep watch as well. She'd now when sing her spells. A higher power gave her this gift, and surely that higher power would tell her when to use it, and whom she should use it on. The young filly closed her eyes and started singing.

Careful what you do,

'Cause God is watching your every move.

Hold my hoof in the dark street,

For if you do I know that I'll be safe.

* * *

_Twilight flew to the gates of Canterlot Castle. Guards bowed to her as she ran past them frantically._

* * *

Even if I'm far away and alone,

I can be sure you will find me there.

This I know.

You draw me close for a while, so quiet.

You tell me everything.

If I forget what you say, then you come to me and tell me again.

Yes you'd tell me once again.

* * *

_Celestia held Twilight close with her wing and stroked her mane gently. Using a handkerchief, she dried the purple Alicorn's tears._

* * *

But what happens when I know it all?

Then what should I do after that?

What then?

The door suddenly opened and Spike, Magnum, and Pearl came out, each with a suitcase.

". . .and so I'll just come back here from time to time to see what books have been checked in and out until Mayor Mare finds a new Librarian. Ya know, I've always wondered what happened to the old one."

Sweetie Belle felt her heart go warm as she looked at Spike. _Now_ she knew what she was going to do after that. Just as she knew what her big song would be. Let's just say it involves Spike.

* * *

_Curtian!_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

And that was Nisa's Song from the Anime "Death Note." Special thanks to Monica9746 on DeviantArt for Sweetie Belle's Cutie Mark.

Hey, ever notice how many times Tuesday is brought up in the show? ("Lesson Zero" and "It's About Time") In fact, that's the only day that's given a name in the show! I wonder what the other six days are called?

Also, let me make something perfectly clear. I have NEVER seen "Death Note" and I never will. The only reason I found out about "Misa's Song" was from Geekestra's video "Top 9 Non-Disney Villain Songs."

Anyway, the song just fit with this story perfectly. If you're wondering if anyone is gonna die in this story, I'm going to say I doubt it, but I'm not 100 percent sure. But I still DOUBT it. Not just 100 percent. Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act III: Her Darker Side**

The Sun sent its rays through Sweetie Belle's window, attacking Sweetie Belle's face with a vengeance. The filly moaned and rolled over, covering her face with her foreleg. However, as she remembered the yesterday's events, she quickly opened her eyes to see Spike sleeping peacefully in his little bed with a smile on his face.

Sweetie Belle felt her heart grow warm once again. She made a mental note to borrow a few extra gems from Rarity's Boutique. She had so many, Sweetie was sure she wouldn't mind. . .as long as she kept her hooves off the baby blue sapphires.

The filly found herself just staring at the young dragon for a few minutes. Next Tuesday would be the day that he finally knew how she felt about him. She could just hear the words echoing in her mind right now. . .

Spike suddenly moved and broke the spell, so Sweetie Belle quickly lay back down and closed her eyes so he wouldn't know she was staring. The dragon yawned and got up out of bed.

"You awake, Sweetie Belle?" he asked softly.

The filly faked a yawn and sat up in bed. She nodded sleepily and got out of her bed. Sweetie went over to her dresser and picked up a brush and went to work on her mane.

"This would be easier if I could levitate things. . ." she remarked in an annoyed tone. _"Another way life is ironic. I have all this magic and I can't levitate things."_

Spike went over to Sweetie Belle and took the brush from her. "I can help you with that," he offered.

Sweetie Belle blushed, "You don't have to. . ."

"But I _want to_," Spike insisted, "I may not have let on last night, but I _was_ a little worried about living alone. . .but you were there for me, and as a Noble Dragon, I want to be here for you."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Yeah, that's the ONLY element of "Spike at Your Service" that we're going to see in this continuity._

* * *

Sweetie's heart beat faster as Spike gently brushed her mane. It was as if her feelings toward him were getting stronger with each passing day.

"Maybe _Rarity_ and I can teach you how to levitate things," Spike said.

Something strange awoke in Sweetie Belle when Spike said this. Something about the way he had said Rarity's name. . .she wondered what it was.

"Finished!" Spike cheered, putting down the brush.

Sweetie Belle looked in a mirror and smiled at the good job Spike did in parting her two tone colored mane on either side of her horn. She smiled and hugged Spike, "Thank you, Spike!"

Spike chuckled embarrassedly as Sweetie Belle broke of the quick hug, "Aw, sucks. It's no big deal. . ."

"Well then, come on! Maybe my parents will let me cook breakfast this morning!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

Spike smiled nervously. He had heard about Sweetie Belle's _"cooking skills"_ from Rarity. "Uh. . . maybe we should cook something together?"

Sweetie Belle gasped and jumped for joy, "That's even better! Come on!" She then bounced out the door and down the stairs.

"Dodged a bullet," Spike quipped as he followed the filly towards the kitchen.

* * *

After an edible breakfast, Spike and Sweetie Belle walked towards the Library.

"I'll bet there's a book that can help you levitate stuff," Spike said.

"I wish there was a book to help your friends get their Cutie Marks," Sweetie Belle said sadly, "I feel bad for Applebloom and Scootaloo. I don't want them to feel jealous or left out."

Spike chuckled, "Well, here's another tidbit on the cruel, insane manipulations of Twilight Sparkle. She knew what your special talents were."

"She did?!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Yep!" Spike said, tapping the side of his head, "In fact, we all knew. It was so obvious to everyone else. But Twilight didn't want any of us to tell you. She made up some excuse about _'Letting them find out for themselves and having the pride and satisfaction of finding their destinies themselves'_. It was all nonsense really. Probably some experiment she was doing on you three, seeing how much chaos you would cause before you went as crazy her."

Spike suddenly looked scared and he shook his head, "Not that you three caused any chaos. . .I mean. . ya know. . .I just. . .ooh."

Sweetie Belle laughed and said, "It's okay, Spike. The things we've tried _were_ kinda crazy. I guess Twilight just likes chaos. She might be as bad as Discord!"

Spike nodded gravely in response, "Yeah. Hopefully she's gone to Canterlot to resign or something."

Spike and Sweetie Belle stood in awkward silence for a moment, then the filly said, "So. . .what are Applebloom's and Scootaloo's special talents?"

Spike smiled knowing and cracked his knuckles. "Well. . ." he began, but was cut off when Rainbow Dash flew overhead yelling, "Princess Celestia is here! And she's brought Twilight!"

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened. "Oh no," she whispered. She and Spike exchanged glances, and then they followed Rainbow Dash to the center of town.

* * *

In front of Town Hall, Princess Twilight Sparkle stood in full regalia. The Element of Magic shone brightly on her head as she stood with a serious expression. Next to her stood Celestia, looking slightly angry. Spike and Sweetie Belle snuck up alongside the building to get a closer look at the two Princesses standing in front of the huge crowd.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Celestia declared, "I hear that all of you have lost faith in my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Has she not saved Winter Wrap Up? Has she not saved Equestria time and time again? Has she not protected this town from all the dangers that have come? Has she not proved herself a great leader with a kind heart? Many of you bring up something involving Parasprites and that unfortunate Want It Need It Spell incident, but don't we all make mistakes? Has she not learned from them? Yes, I believe she has! She has emerged a strong leader, who understand the Magic of Friendship! Didn't you hear the speech she made during her coronation? And what disturbs me the most of all is how her closest friends have betrayed her as well!"

"Not so fast!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying in front of the Princess, "I did not betray Twilight. None of us did. We're just trying to help her!"

"Darn tooting, she's right!" Applejack said from the front of the crowd, "Twilight ain't Princessing material. She'd crack under the pressure like an empty walnut shell beneath a cow's hoof! Uh, no offense Sugar Cube."

Twilight just turned away sadly.

"Twilight, we care about you!" Fluttershy called out timidly, "But bad things will happen if you stay a Princess! Please, just give it up and come back to us. . ."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Celestia roared in the Royal Canterlot Voice, causing everypony to cringe in fear, "Now, I am going to give you all one last chance. All bow before Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

From the side, Sweetie Belle and Spike were huddled together fearfully. They watched as ponies nervously exchanged glances and started bowing down before the purple Alicorn.

_"No. . .No!"_ Sweetie Belle though in fear. It was just as she had feared, Twilight had too much power! Ponies were being forced to want her and need her, and she hadn't even used any spells! She had Celestia on her side! She was unstoppable. The filly turned to see Spike, whose eyes were closed and head was hung in defeat. Sweetie Belle's heart seemed to turn ice cold. Spike was going to become a slave again. That wonderful future she had planned for them was going to be snatched away. Tears fell from Sweetie Belle's eyes. If only Celestia could understand what she understood. . .

Sweetie Belle was suddenly struck with inspiration. She turned to look at the magical golden musical note on her flank. _"That's it. . .that's what I gotta do. . ."_ Sweetie Belle took a deep breath, and walked towards the front of Town Hall, taking heavy steps that clopped against the ground.

"Sweetie Belle?" Spike said softly as Sweetie Belle walked forward.

Sweetie Belle didn't answer. She just walked up onto the platform in front of the building. The crowd went abuzz with talking as the young unicorn filly walked boldly towards the two Alicorns. Celestia turned towards Sweetie Belle and gave her a look of disdain. Sweetie looked back up at Celestia with a determined expression, still taking heavy steps on the platform until she was only a few feet away from her. Sweetie Belle stopped, and as her horn began to glow, the filly began to sing to the Princess of the Sun.

_Deep beneath a stable mind_

_There's a space between the truth and lies_

_Where sanity isn't what it seems_

_And real life is a nightmare of a dream_

_Behind the magic, behind the books_

_There's more to her than there looks_

_Just watch out, don't be surprised_

_When she shows her darker side_

_You cannot escape her so,_

_Don't try to close your eyes._

_With every sinister spell_

_She shows her darker side_

Sweetie Belle circled around Celestia and Twilight, like some animal cornering her prey. Celestia simply stared at Sweetie Belle, as Twilight just gaped at Sweetie Belle with wide eyes and an open mouth. Sweetie Belle looked at Twilight with an expression of loathing as she thought of how much she had suffered because of her. The Parasprites destroying her sister's boutique, the Want It Need It Spell turning her into a brainwashed puppet that fought against her friends, that unfinished spell destroying her sister's destiny, her friend's true special talents being kept hidden from them all this time. . .

Sweetie Belle cracked a smile at Twilight.

_Heh. . .Perhaps a little crazy _

_But not insane_

_She's only got _

_Her magic to blame_

_On some days she's just a mare_

_With not a hint of evil, no reason to scare_

_But other days a sinister mind shines through_

_Now don't look back, she's watching you_

Sweetie Belle suddenly turned to the crowd and sung loudly.

_You cannot escape her so,_

_Don't try to close your eyes!_

_With every sinister spell_

_She shows her darker side!_

The crowd all exchanged fearful glances. They all backed away from the Town Hall slightly, still watching for what was going to happen. Sweetie Belle turned to Celestia, who had a grim look on her royal countenance. She closed her eyes in though for a moment, and then the Princess of the Sun looked at Sweetie Belle, and nodded.

It all happened so fast, Sweetie Belle could hardly believe it. Celestia had shot a beam of light straight at Twilight, who let out a scream as she was trapped in a huge golden bubble. The Element of Magic was knocked off of her head, and landed with a clang right at Sweetie Belle's hooves.

The audience didn't gasp of say a word. They all just watched as Twilight hung spread eagled within the golden sphere of magic, shock and fear in her eyes. Unable to look, Sweetie Belle turned away and continued singing,

_It was never meant to be this way..._

_It was never meant to be this way..._

_It was never meant to be this way..._

_It was never meant to be this way..._

Suddenly, the whole town was singing the chorus of Sweetie Belle's song.

_You cannot escape her so,_

_Don't try to close your eyes!_

_With every sinister spell_

_She shows her darker side!_

Celestia approached the purple Alicorn as she struggled to free her limbs from the force holding them. Twilight looked at her teacher with a pleading look in her eyes. Celestia only shook her head and spoke two sentences:

_It was never meant to be this way..._

_It was never meant to be this way..._

Celestia's magic erupted in a mighty flash, and both she and Twilight were gone.

* * *

"Well, Sweetie Belle, you really did it!" Spike said.

Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were all gathered together at Sugar Cube Corner, enjoying a round of milkshakes. After all the drama that had happened that morning, they all needed something to calm their nerves.

"Yeah! You music showed Celestia what she was missing the whole time!" Applebloom said.

Pinkie Pie popped up from under the table and said, "That Twilight's _poco loco en el coco_!" She then went back down beneath the table.

After staring at the ground for a moment, Scootaloo said, "Well, ya gotta admit, if Sweetie's voice can touch the Princess, then it's gotta be something special. Heck! I'll be Sweetie Belle is the greatest singer in all of Equestria!"

Sweetie Belle blushed, "Aw, come on. . ."

"It's true, Sweetie Belle," Spike said, "I just wonder how you're gonna top that on Tuesday!"

Sweetie Belle smiled knowingly, "Oh, you'll see. . ."

_"This is so great, I could just BURST! Twilight is gone, Spike is all mine."_

_"What could possibly go wrong?"_

* * *

_Curtian!_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

This Act's featured song was "Her Darker Side" by Aviator.

Specifically, the Nightcore cover by IIWinterBreezeII·.


	4. Chapter 4

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act IV: A True, True Friend**

Sweetie Belle placed the Element of Magic back in its glass case in the Library. She felt Spike place a warm claw on her shoulder and turned around to see him smile.

"I would've sworn I'd be working for Twilight again. Imagine my surprise when you came to the rescue!" Spike said.

Sweetie nodded slowly and said, "Well, yeah, but I can't help but wonder what Twilight will do now?"

Spike shrugged, "Well, you know how dramatic Twilight can be. Celestia is probably going to have to have a ton of long talks with her for weeks in order to get her to realize that she has too many mental glitches to be a good Princess. Casting dangerous spells, acting like she's the smartest pony on the planet. . ."

"Taking advantage of kind little dragons," Sweetie Belle said softly.

Spike smiled sheepishly and chucked, "He-hey! I'm not _that_ little!"

The two of them laughed for a bit, and then they walked towards the door.

"Hey, Spike."

"Yeah?"

"About Scootaloo and Applebloom's talents. . ."

_"It's about time I made good things happen to the good ponies with my singing. . . ."_

* * *

On Sweet Apple Acres, just a few yards away from the clubhouse, piles of lumber, nails, and other building material were laid out by Applejack and Big Macintosh. The rest of the Mane Five were waiting there too. Sweetie Belle and Spike happily led Scootaloo and Applebloom to the are. The unicorn filly and young dragon sang happily as they marched.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need _

_A friend will be there to help them see _

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need _

_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

Sweetie Belle turned to Applebloom and said, "Alright Applebloom. I really need your help. Can you do it?"

Applebloom nodded, "Sure, I'll try. . .but what is it?"

Sweetie Belle replied in song.

_I'm gonna need a stage for my concert coming up._

_But designing and building are things that I mess up._

_Would you try, just give it a chance _

_You might find that you'll start to understand_

Applebloom soon found herself given sheets of blueprint paper and white chalk pencils. As soon as she touched the objects, it all just felt right, as if she was meant to hold them. Even being around all the wood and building materials felt right. Soon she was drawing up plans for a beautiful stage, and directing the older ponies in what should go where and how high everything should be. What Applebloom enjoyed most of all was making a big wooden carving to go top and center over the stage. The carving depicted Sweetie Belle's Cutie Mark in all its elegance.

Throughout all of this construction, Sweetie Belle and Spike sang joyously.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need _

_A friend will be there to help them see _

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need _

_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

"Finished!" Applebloom cheered as she jumped up and down in ecstasy, admiring the beautiful wooden stage. it wasn't that big, only about 15 feet across and 16 feet high. It only took three hours to build. It was built so that it could be taken apart, folded up, and stored away. However, it was still beautiful with the stained wood columns, the polished wooden floor, the red curtains, and the beautiful carving to top it all off.

"It's a masterpiece!" Applebloom gasped, thrilled that she had done such a good job.

"Boy howdy! Check out yer flank, Sugar Cube!" Applejack said excitedly.

Applebloom gasped and turned around to see, emblazoned on her flank, a Zap Apple with a paintbrush behind it.

"AH GOT IT! AH FINALLY GOT IT!" She cried out in joy. She then ran over to Sweetie Belle and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Sweetie Bell. . .thank you. . ."

Sweetie Belle smiled and hugged her friend back, "You're welcome, Applebloom. I'd do anything for a friend. Speaking of which, we're not done yet." Applebloom nodded, and the two fillies broke of their hug to look towards Scootaloo.

"Alright, Scoots. Follow me!" Sweetie Belle said, and she led the group back into Ponyville.

* * *

Sweetie Belle led Scootaloo to town hall, where Rainbow Dash was waiting there, standing next to Scootaloo's scooter. Sweetie Belle explained in song:

_Rainbow has set up a little test of speed._

_Who's got the more radical skills: the scooter or the steed?_

_Would you try, just give it a chance _

_You might find that you'll start to understand_

Scootaloo looked so excited as Rainbow Dash waved her over. She jumped on her scooter and flexed her tiny wings readily.

"3 - 2 - 1!" Rainbow said, and the two Pegasi took off and raced through Ponyville. As Rainbow flew a few feet off the ground, Scootaloo zoomed along the ground on her scooter, leaving a trail of dust as she sped along. Scootaloo occasionally skipped off the ground and grinded across fence railings and jumped over the fruit and vegetable stands. While she raced, Spike, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle sang together.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need _

_A friend will be there to help them see _

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need _

_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

Sweetie Belle had set up a wooden ramp near the end of the race, and Scootaloo sped toward it with purpose. She shot up the ramp and flew off into the air. Rainbow was shocked as the orange Pegasus soared through the air right next to her. She watched in awe as Scootaloo did a 720 spin, then a flip, and then took her hooves off of the scooter and let it spin above her like a helicopter.

Scootaloo fell downward, and stuck a perfect landing. She did a totally epic drift, purple flames bursting from the scooter's wheels, and skidded across the finish line just as Rainbow Dash landed next to her.

"That. . .was. . .AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she landed next to Scootaloo.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh! Did we tie?!" Scootaloo squealed excitedly.

Dash smiled and poked Scootaloo's flank, "Yeah, but if you ask me, _you're_ the real winner here!"

Scootaloo's eyes opened wide, and she looked to see a a wheel with wings and a thunderbolt coming out of it, all of it a strong purple color that looked good against her orange coat.

"OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH!" Scootaloo squealed as she hugged Rainbow Dash tightly. Dash chuckled as she ruffled the little filly's mane.

Spike, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom ran over to them.

"This is the greatest day of mah life! We all got our Cutie Marks!" Applebloom cheered.

Spike smiled and nodded, "Well, it looks like the Cutie Mark Quest is over!"

"BLANK-FLANK!"

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the obnoxious voices to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon picking on Button Mash. Silver Spoon laughed as Diamond Tiara kicked dirt in the nerdy foal's face.

Sweetie Belle narrowed her eyes at the bullies and said, "Not quite, Spike." She then quickly ran over to Button Mash and took him by the hoof, much to the bullies' surprise. The others followed as Sweetie Belle led Button Mash into a pizzeria, and over to the new _Metal-Core X_ arcade game.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ It's a combination between a Manticore and the game "Metal Slug X". That is a really, REALLY hard arcade game._

* * *

Button Mash's eyes widened. "Ooooh! I didn't know this was here!"

Sweetie Belle sang in response.

_This new game has a contest_

_A pizza party if you beat the game_

_This can be your ultimate test_

_To achieve bragging rights and fame_

Sweetie Belle handed Button Mash a bit, but he just smiled and took out the bit he found during his milkshake race episode. He put it into the slot and started up the game. Everyone watched with bated breath as Button Mash took on legions of Changelings with only three lives. As Button Mash got closer and closer to the end, Sweetie Belle, Spike, Applebloom, and Scootaloo couldn't help but sing out loud in excitement.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need _

_A friend will be there to help them see _

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need _

_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

After one intense and action packed hour, the final boss was terminated. Button Mash actually jumped back in shock. Not only had he rescued all the prisoners, but he had also not lost a single life.

"Uh, I don't like to be cocky but. . ." a huge smile grew on his face, "Who's The Guy! Oh yeah! I got this by the tail! Alright!"

There was a flash, and a Cutie Mark depicting a video game controller appeared.

"Oh, SCORE!" he shouted, jumping up on his hind legs and posing.

"Go, Button Mash!" Applebloom cheered.

"Nice mark. _Almost_ as nice as _this one_!" Scootaloo said, showing off her mark.

"Now Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon won't be able to bother you anymore!" Sweetie Belle said.

Button Mash nodded, "Yeah, but I wish I could say the same for Dinky Doo. I mean, how can you pick on somepony who makes such delicious muffins!"

"Dinky bakes muffins too?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, and don't let her mom know I said this, but. . ." Button Mash looked around nervously, and he whispered, "I think Dinky's muffins are even better than hers."

"Really. . ." Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

* * *

In the kitchens of Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie and the cakes were monitoring Dinky Doo as she baked a big batch of muffins. Sweetie Belle watched as well as she sang.

_The ponies haven't eaten real good muffins in a while._

_Your mom always said a muffin can make a pony smile._

_And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot!_

_If you bake a batch of muffin cheer from her to Canterlot!_

Pinkie Pie carried out the muffins and displayed them to the crowd of ponies outside. They all were overwhelmed by the heavenly smell that came from the baked goods. Dinky smiled proudly, and with a flash, a golden muffin appeared on her flank.

"DINKY!" Derpy Hooves cheered with delight and pride as she flew over and hugged her unicorn daughter.

* * *

The five young ponies, and dragon, trotted through the street. Sweetie Belle led the group as they and everyone else in the town sang joyously.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._

_A friend will be there to help them see._

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._

_To see the light (to see the light) _

_That shines (that shines)_

_From a true, true friend!_

Sweetie Belle's horn glowed as the whole group rose up into the air in a shinning group hug at the climax of the song. The whole town roared with applause as the group lowered onto the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dinky cheered while hopping around Sweetie Belle.

"Aw, it's nothing. I guess it's just. . ." Sweetie Belle stopped. She turned to Spike and said, "Spike I was wondering if you could-?"

"Take a letter," he said, suddenly pulling out a scroll and a quill, "You don't have to ask. I like writing letters to the Princess!"

Sweetie Belle laughed and began reciting.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Sometime ponies will think that it's best not to get involved, and to leave other to their own devices. "Let them help themselves" they say, or "Let them find the answer themselves." Well, the ponies who say that are wrong. Sometimes, ponies need help from a friend to see their destiny. It may seem obvious to you. It might be right in front of their face. But they may never see it if you don't help and guide them. It gets even worse when those ponies help their close friends, but refuse to help others. It's can be so easy to help others, but you still have to make the effort. My friends couldn't see their own special talents, and neither could I. Twilight wanted to keep them hidden, but thanks to Spike's help, I was finally able to help Applebloom, Scootaloo, Button Mash, and Dinky Doo find their special talents and get their Cutie Marks. Twilight watched us struggle for so long, but now we can finally feel that we are special and not have to suffer with bullies anymore._

_"Do not withhold good from those to whom it is due, when it is in your power to do it."_

_Yours truly,_

_Sweetie Belle_

* * *

_Curtian!_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Ha-ha! I bet you all expected something horrible to happen. But guess what? It's a breather level!

Cutie Marks! Cutie Marks for everypony!

Seriously, doesn't anyone else find "A True, True Friend" hypocritical on the Mane Six's part? Why don't they use their light to show the Cutie Mark Crusaders what their destinies are?

The quote at the end was actually a Bible Verse. Proverbs 3:27.

Credit for Applebloom's and Scootaloo's belongs to their demonreapergirl and asdflove respectively. (DeviantArt)

Button Mash is from "Button's Adventures" by JanAnimations.

This Act's featured song was "A True, True Friend" from Magical Mystery Cure.


	5. Chapter 5

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act V: Revenge**

Princess Luna walked down a clean white tile corridor, accompanied by a pair of armed body guards. The smell of disinfectant was thick in the air. The entire building seemed to radiate an unpleasant feeling. Despite all her power and authority, Luna did not feel comfortable in this place. The Princess stopped in front of room 101 and looked through the barred window. She sighed, deeply saddened by the pitiful sight before her. Luna closed her eyes, and used a quick spell to put her two body guards to sleep. Then, she opened the door to the anti-magic room.

The purple Alicorn lay slumped against the far wall, her limbs and wings bound securely in an anti-magic straitjacket, with a power limiter on her horn. Her eyes were closed, and her head hung downward, showing off her completely messed up mane. She showed no response as Princess Luna approached her.

The Princess of the Night gave her a look of pity before saying, "Twilight Sparkle? Can you hear me?"

The younger Alicorn gave no sign of hearing the elder.

"I know you're awake," Luna said as her horn began to glow, "I can sense your consciousness. That means you can hear me. I understand if you don't want to talk right now. However, I must implore to listen and think about what I am about to say."

Twilight still showed no sign of movement, so Luna continued.

"The reason for your misfortune. . . for your denial. . .is a powerful magic. A magic not even Celestia could stand up against. It is a magic the seeps into the mind, and suggests things in the subconscious. The suggestions are so powerful that the mind clings to them and refuses to let go. They become a new truth, no matter how wrong they really are."

Luna narrowed her eyes and said, "I wish I could simply swoop down and strike this foe. However, physical attack will not be able to undo the damage done. This spell can only be lifted by entering the dreams of the pony who cast it, and draining their power from there. It's just a matter of time before I find that pony's dreamscape, and when I do, all of this will be an unpleasant memory. Those who rejected you will see the terrible error they made, and you will regain all the honor and respect you worked so hard to deserve."

Luna turned to leave, while saying, "Hope is not lost, Twilight Sparkle. I _will_ stop this pony, I will make her pay, and you will be avenged."

Luna walked towards the door, but was stopped when a sound reached her ears.

She turned around fast to see that Twilight was chuckling to herself. Luna stared at Twilight in fear, worried that perhaps she was starting to have a break down. Twilight's head bopped up and down in a fast rhythm. It slowly lifted up, and Twilight's eyes opened suddenly to look straight at Luna. Twilight gave a said smile, and then came the words.

_There is no such thing as revenge_

_You will not give as good as you got_

_There is no such thing as an eye for an eye_

_If you think you're the giver, you're not_

"Twilight?" Luna asked.

_There is no such thing as regret_

_There is no point in placing the blame_

_Hate destroys the one who hates _

_And everyone suffers the same_

"What are you saying? This pony _is_ to blame and must be stopped!"

_What you see_

_Is not necessarily what you get_

_Eyes are the window to the soul_

_Take your judgements_

_And let them go_

Luna blinked, "Let them go? You cannot be serious."

Twilight closed her eyes and nodded before continuing.

_There is only love and respect_

_To thine own self be true _

_When you point the finger,_

_There are three fingers pointing back at you_

"Nonsense! We must act, and act strongly!"

_What you see _

_Is not necessarily what you get _

_Eyes are the window to the soul _

_Take your judgements _

_And let them go_

"No! We must strike our enemy down!" Luna shouted back.

_Let them go_

"No!"

_Let them go_

"NO!"

_Let them go_

"NEVER!" Luna roared in the Royal Canterlot Voice.

Twilight didn't seem phased by Luna's shouting. She merely sighed sadly and gave Luna the same pitiful look Luna had given her upon entering the room.

_Recognize that God is alive in everyone_

"Not in the pony that did this to you!"

_Recognize that love lives in us all_

"Not in the pony who bewitched Ponyville! Enough of this compassion and mercy and respect! We must bring our wrath down upon the vile creten who has done this! No mercy! We will bring her to her knees and force her to beg for mercy!"

Twilight looked Luna in the eyes. They were filled with rage, anger, and hate. Twilight closed her eyes and let her head hang down.

_What you see _

_Is not necessarily what you get _

_Eyes are the window to the soul _

_Take your judgements _

_And let them go_

"No, we can't let them get away with this!"

_Let them go_

"No!"

_Let them go_

"NO!"

_Let them go_

"ENOUGH!" Luna shouted, before turning and walking out the door. "You have given up, Twilight. You have become a fool. Or perhaps you really have become insane? Very well, it seems that I will have to come to your rescue. I hope you remember this, Twilight Sparkle."

The purple Alicorn continued singing, apparently unaware that Luna was left.

_What you see _

_Is not necessarily what you get _

_Eyes are the window to the soul _

_Take your judgements _

_And let them go_

_Let them go_

_Let them go_

_Let them go. . ._

. . . . .

_"I knew you wouldn't understand, Luna. I feel sorry for you, because things are going to backfire on you. Everything is going to be just fine for me in the end. I'm going to get back everything I lost. . . I just have to wait 'till the end."_

. . . . . .

_"I'm not crazy. . .Starswirl was right. . .if you focus your inner magic through meditation. . . you __can__ see visions of the future. . ."_

* * *

_Curtian!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Twilight has no reason to worry, or despair, or desire revenge. That's one of the perks of knowing the future.

As for Luna. . .well. . .let's wait and see. . .

This Act's featured song was "Revenge" by Madonna.

"If patience is worth anything, it must endure to the end of time. And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm." -Mahatma Gandhi


	6. Chapter 6

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act VI: In the Dark of the Night**

Sweetie Belle almost hoped her way to school, her heat was filled with such joy. Her friends had all gotten their Cutie Marks, and in two days she would confess her feelings to Spike in song. The young filly's positive feelings were increased when Scootaloo, Applebloom, Dinky, and Button Mash all said they could come for a sleep over at the CMC clubhouse. Her joy allowed the school day to just fly by at light-speed. Unfortunately, Sweetie's joy all but vanished the moment the group of friends exited the school house.

"MY SCOOTER!" Scootaloo screamed in anguish. She ran to it as fast as she could and hugged it as if it were a wounded pet. The orange Pegasus sobbed harder than she ever had. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom ran to her side and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Oh no, please don't cry Scoots," Sweetie Belle said softly.

"Yeah, Ah'm sure Ah can use mah special talent to fix it!" Applebloom said.

"Who could've done something so _horrible_?" Dinky said in a horrified voice.

"I don't know," Button Mash said as he titled his head and looked at the smashed scooter, "But it looks like somepony took a sledgehammer to it."

He was right. The handle bars were knocked off, the wheels were knocked off, and the board that made that body was broken in half.

Scootaloo wiped her tears and sniffed. "You really think you can fix it, Applebloom?"

Applebloom smiled as looked at her Cutie Mark. "Ah _know_ Ah can!"

* * *

Applebloom was right. After getting another piece of wood to replace the smashed part, Applebloom was easily able to fix the axels, wheels, and handle bars. In one short hour, Scootaloo's scooter was as good as new.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Scootaloo cheered while hugging Applebloom tightly.

"No problem, Scoots," Applebloom replied.

"But wait! What if whoever smashed it smashes it again!" Button Mash gasped.

The five ponies all gained a nervous look on their faces.

"You're right," Scootaloo said darkly, "I just wish I could get my hooves on whoever did this. . ."

"But there weren't any clues!" Applebloom said, "There wasn't any hair or anything at the crime scene, and you can get a sledgehammer anywhere, so that doesn't limit the suspects at all! Heck, it may not even have been a sledgehammer!"

"Well," Sweetie Belle said in a low voice, "I'm sure we'll find them soon. Something inside me just says that we will. And when we do, I'll have a special song just for them. . ."

_"I'll make Twilight look lucky compared to whoever did this to Scootaloo. . ."_

"Um. . ." Dinky said nervously, "Can we stop talking all mean and angry and scary like this."

Applebloom nodded, "Ya know, maybe we should just focus on having that fun sleepover tonight and leave solving this crime for tomorrow."

"Good idea," Scootaloo said as she hit her hooves together, "It'll give me time to think of things to do to whoever did this."

_"Leave the justice to me, Scoots. . ."_ Sweetie Belle thought.

* * *

In contrast to the sad and angering moment, the sleep over was a absolutely wonderful. After eating a bunch of sugary snacks brought by Spike, they went to the next logical step.

"Pillow fight!" Scootaloo shouted before throwing a pillow at Button Mash's head. The colt retaliated by throwing the pillow back at her, but she dodged it, and the pillow ended up hitting Spike. He laughed and threw two pillows back. One of them hit Sweetie Belle, who laughed and said, "Oh, it's on!"

Sweetie Belle heaved pillow after pillow at the boys as Scootaloo dived for cover. Applebloom and Dinky snuck behind Sweetie Belle quietly.

"Attack!" Applebloom shouted as she and Dinky gleefully attacked Sweetie Belle with pillows.

The friendly pillow fight went on and on for a few minutes, until it was interrupted by a knock on the clubhouse door. Everyone dropped what their pillows as the looked to the door. Spike quickly went to the door and opened it. It was Silver Spoon.

Hey! No party crashers or bullies allowed!" Scootaloo said sourly.

Silver Spoon seemed to buckle under Scootaloo's shouting. She looked very nervous and a bit her lower lip. She them gulped down a lump in her throat, then she said, "I heard you were having a sleep over here, and, well, I have to tell you all something."

"Why did you wait until now?" Applebloom asked.

"It's. . .something secret. . ." Silver Spoon said as she nervously fiddled with her glasses.

"Well, what is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Silver Spoon just stared at the ground. Everyone stared at her, waiting for a response. Scootaloo got impatient and walked towards her. "Look, either spit it out or get out and leave us a-."

Scootaloo was shocked stiff when she got close to Silver Spoon. Tears were dripping from the grey Earth Filly's eyes.

Applebloom noticed the tear as well. "What's wrong, Silv-"

"DIAMOND TIARA SMASHED THE SCOOTER!" Silver Spoon suddenly wailed out.

Everyone was silent at that revelation. They could only silently look at Silver Spoon in shock. The filly was full on crying now, heaving with every sob.

"I - I - I tried to stop her! I really did! But she wouldn't listen to reason! It was just so. . .scary! She had this horrible look in her eyes and this awful smile! Oh, Celestia!" Silver Spoon fell to her knees and bowed her head, crying even harder.

* * *

_"Alright, everyone's in the school. Let's make our move. I've got my sledgehammer. You got yours?"_

_"We can't do this, Diamond! We just can't!"_

_"What do you mean, we can't?! Those losers think they can find their Special Talents and think they have worth? I don't think so!"_

_"But this is wrong!"_

_"Wrong?! I don't care about right and wrong! All I care about is making those Cutie Mark Crusaders and anyone who associates with them suffer!"_

_"Look, I understand teasing Blank Flanks. They really have no purpose or value. But smashing someone's property?"_

_"Of course! How can Scootaloo use her Special Talent without a scooter! That'll show her how pathetic her talent is!" _

_"No. No, no, no, I can't do this!"_

_"I should've known you'd chicken out! That's why I didn't let you in on my Gabby Gums plan! Well I don't need you here either! I'll do it myself!"_

_"NO!"_

_BANG! CRACK! SMASH!_

* * *

Silver Spoon managed to control her sobbing enough to talk again, "It was so awful. . . I just felt. . .empty. . .seeing my only friend do something so terrible. She said that if I told on her, I'd be her next victim. Then she walked into the school smiling like nothing happened. I guess I just looked empty, and everyone was so excited about all your new Cutie Marks that no one noticed me."

Silver Spoon took off her glasses and wiped the tears off of them, and said, "I always thought Diamond Tiara bullied you cause of your Blank Flanks, but after today, I finally realize that it wasn't about that. It was because she wanted to feel superior to everyone else. You were always happy and had friends and families., but Diamond Tiara wanted you to be as miserable and cruel as she was. And then she used Gabby Gums to make everyone in Ponyville miserable, and then she did this, and then. . . ."

Silver Spoon moaned and sobbed loudly, "Oh, how could I have been friends with such a monster!" She was struck with surprise when Scootaloo leaned in to hug her. "Wha-?!"

"Hey, turn off the waterworks," Scootaloo said with a smile, "Applebloom fixed up my scooter."

Applebloom nodded and said, "And you came and told us the truth. That's shows us you're not like Diamond Tiara."

Silver Spoon sniffed and closed her eyes. "Please. Forgive me. I'm sorry for bullying all of you. I should've never even thought that anypony is worthless. I'm really sorry, please. . ."

"Keep your chin up, Silver Spoon!" Sweetie Belle said cheerfully.

Silver Spoon opened her eyes and looked up.

"We all know that you were always following Diamond Tiara!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey, yeah, that's right!" Button Mash said, "She was like some evil puppet master from the Humgolian Wizard Underground."

Everyone stared at Button Mash for a moment, then Dinky broke the silence and said, "I'll be your friend, Silver Spoon."

"Darn tootin'!" Applebloom said, "Ya just made a mistake, Silver. Ah kinda figured you weren't all bad after ya were the first clap for Granny Smith on Family Appreciation Day!"

"So. . .you all forgive me?" Silver Spoon asked in surprise.

Spike pointed at the puddle of tears around her and said, "Well, I don't think you could fake all of _this_!"

The whole group shared a laugh as they welcomed Silver Spoon into the tree house. Soon they were all settled in on pillows and drinking mugs of hot chocolate.

"So, Diamond Tiara was the only pony who ever wanted to be friends with you?" Scootaloo asked with shock.

Silver Spoon nodded sadly, "Yeah. Everypony else thought I was a snob and a spoiled brat because my family had more money. So, Diamond Tiara and I just drifted together, and it'd been that way ever since."

_**THUMP!**_

Everyone turned to see Sweetie Belle up on her feet, and angry look in her eye.

"I don't believe it. . ." she said, "She used your friendship to control you!"

"Huh?" Silver Spoon said nervously.

"You felt that you had to go along with all of her bullying, or else you'd loose your only friend," Sweetie Belle explained.

Silver's eyes widened, "Yeah. . .that's true!"

Sweetie Belle paced angrily around the club house, voicing her anger, "It's almost scary what that filly has done. She's been bullying all of us just because she wanted to make others miserable, openly insulted the Apple Family, use that Gabby Gums column to make _all of Ponyville_ miserable, framed us for that crime and blackmailed us into keeping silent, turned Applebloom's cousin into a bully, and now she's sunk to a whole new low by destroying Scootaloo's scooter."

Dinky shuddered and huddled against Spike and Button Mash. "She's a monster! A monster!" the little unicorn filly squeaked out in fear.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "I know. We all know. And something's gotta be done about her."

"Ah say we tell Applejack!" Applebloom said.

"No," Sweetie Belle replied coldly.

"Huh?" Applebloom replied, "But you were the one who kept saying-."

"This isn't like what happened with Babs," Sweetie Belle said, "Babs was just a misguided bully, Diamond Tiara is on Queen Chrysalis' level. Being grounded isn't gonna stop her. She's never gonna stop. She's got too much hate and evil in her. You've all seen what she's capable of. What she's done. The grown ups will never do what needs to be done. Besides, Applebloom, you destroyed- I mean _fixed_ the evidence."

Applebloom blinked and blushed. "Heh-heh. . .Oops."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "It's okay. It's actually better this way. It shows we can handle our own problems. And I know just how to do it. It's something a little more potent. . ."

Sweetie Belle then went to the door and checked to make sure no one was around. Then she went to all the windows and pulled the shades down. Now the only light came from the lanterns inside. Sweetie Belle stepped to the center of the room as the five ponies and dragon stood around her.

"I have a secret. . ." she said. She looked at her Cutie Mark and continued, "My Cutie Mark isn't just for plain singing. My singing is magic. It can. . .make things happen. . ." Sweetie Belle looked up at her friends, "Remember that song I sang to Princess Celestia?"

Everyone nodded, but Scootaloo spoke up, "Yeah! It made her realize how insane Twilight really was."

Applebloom gasped, "Of course! Your singing revealed the truth to Celestia!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, but I also think that my singing can tap into fate and destiny, and bring good ponies good fortune."

"Like that song you sang when we got our Cutie Marks!" Dinky cheered.

"Yep," Sweetie Belle said with a smile, "But, my songs can also make the bad ponies who always get away with things _finally_ get what they deserve."

The unicorn filly's words slowly sunk into the minds of the ponies around her. Slowly, Sweetie Belle's devious smile spread to them as well.

* * *

Deep below Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna was pacing around with a scowl on her face. Ever since Twilight had discovered these caves during Cadence and Shinning Armor's wedding, Luna had often taken refuge in them for some time to think in privacy and solitude. Nearby were her two bat-winged Pegasi body guards, who watched her carefully. They were slightly concerned about her recent stormy disposition, especially after she had put them to sleep back at the mental hospital. Luna continued to pace around the cavern for a while, then she turned and began speaking darkly.

"Now, my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and this wayward siren will - DIE!"

The guards flinched as lightning flashed within the cavern, lighting it up dramatically and making Luna look more menacing. Luna wasn't done yet either.

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be-_

_It scared me out of my wits-_

_Poor Twilight falling to bits!_

_Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was...real!_

_She was once the most powerful mare in Equestria!_

"Ooh, ahh, oooh!" the guards sang.

_When those ponies betrayed her they made a mistake!_

"Ooh, ah, ooh!"

_My curse will make all of them pay!_

_That girl will __**not**__ get away!_

_Little Sweetie, beware, for Luna's awake!_

"In the dark of the night, vengeance will find her," the guards sang, "In the dark of the night, just before dawn!"

_Revenge will be sweet_

_When the curse is complete!_

"In the dark of the night."

"She'll be gone!" Luna shouted.

* * *

Sweetie Belle marched around the clubhouse as her five friends stepped behind her. Spike, however, was standing in the corner.

"Uh. . .everypony? Listen, I. . ." Spike said nervously.

The white filly smiled as her horn began glowing again as she sang out strongly.

_I can feel that my powers are certainly growing._

_Perfect for judging that filly from Hell._

_As the pieces fall into place_

_I'll see her crawl into place!_

_Oh, Diamond Tiara, your grace,_

_Farewell!_

"In the dark of the night, terror will strike her!" the other five young ponies sang.

"Terror's the _least_ I can do!" Sweetie Belle boasted.

"In the dark of the night, justice will brew."

"Ooh, ooh, oooh!" Applebloom, Silver Spoon, and Dinky added.

_Soon she will feel _

_that her nightmares are real._

"In the dark of the night."

"She'll be through!" Sweetie Belle sang.

* * *

Luna flew through the sky high over Canterlot, with her two guards flying behind her. They sang out strongly.

_In the dark of the night, vengeance will find her._

"Find her!" one guard sang deeply.

* * *

Scootaloo, Applebloom, Silverspoon, and Dinky danced around Sweetie Belle as they sang.

_In the dark of the night, terror comes true._

"Doom her!" Button Mash sang while making his voice as deep as he could.

* * *

Luna stopped in midflight and hovered there as she looked in the direction of Ponyville and sang out to it.

_My dear, here's a sign-_

_It's the end of the line!_

"In the dark of the night..." Luna's guards sang.

* * *

"In the dark of the night..." Sweetie Belle's friends sang.

Sweetie Belle threw open the shade and stuck her head out the window and gazed at the moon. She stretched out her right hoof and sang to it.

_Nightmare Forces, obey your master!_

_Let your power shine!_

_Find her now, yes, fly ever faster!_

"In the dark of the night," the young ponies sang.

* * *

"In the dark of the night." the guards sang.

* * *

_**"In the dark of the night!"**_

**_"She'll be mine!"_** both Luna and Sweetie Belle shouted to the heavens.

* * *

Spike could only stare with a worried expression on his face as he watched the ponies cheer and shout as they gathered around Sweetie Belle excitedly.

* * *

_Curtian!_

**Author's Note:**

How do you make the best Villain Song ever written even better? Give it the "This Day Aria" treatment! I had a lot of fun on this Act. I may have never seen the movie, but that song is just incredible. I've listened to it about 100 times today!

This Act might be the best one yet. Story wise, this is only the beginning. Just wait until the next act.

This Act's featured song was "In the Dark of the Night" from Anastasia.


	7. Chapter 7

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act VII: What Have You Done**

Diamond Tiara walked through Ponyville with a bright smile on her face. Smashing that orange chicken's scooter was the most fun she'd had in a long time. It ranked right up there by humiliating all those ponies with that Gabby Gums column. She wasn't like those goody four shoe Cutie Mark Crusaders, she liked holding such power. That's what her Cutie Mark was for, leading the Proles, controlling those lower than her, and relishing in power of the inferior.

She sighed contentedly as she entered into the school house. She was very much surprised when she saw that the classroom was empty with the exception of Ms. Cheerilee. Confused, Diamond Tiara entered the room and looked around at all the empty seats. She then turned to Ms. Cheerilee, and saw that the school teacher did not look happy.

With an angry expression, Cheerilee got out from behind the desk and slowly walked towards Diamond Tiara. The filly looked up at the irate teacher, wondering what had gotten into her.

Cheerilee got to about one foot away from Diamond Tiara. She gave her an extra long death glare for a tense period of time. Then, out of nowhere, the teacher shouted in the filly's face.

_What have you done now?!_

Diamond Tiara was knocked clear out of the school house as Cheerilee turned around and bucked her in the face. Cheerilee's rear hooves connected with Tiara's cheek and sent her sprawling out the door and onto the dirty ground.

Diamond Tiara lay on the ground shocked for a moment, but then she clenched her teeth and said, "My daddy's gonna _KILL YOU!_"

Diamond got up, only to find herself face to face with Scootaloo, and she looked just as angry as Cheerilee, if not more so. Diamond backed up nervously, as if Scootaloo's words were pushing her back.

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now!_

Diamond Tiara turned to run, but she found her path blocked by Silver Spoon. The grey filly had tears in her eyes, although she looked more disgusted than sad.

_I know I should stop believing_

_I know there's no retrieving_

_It's over now, _

_What have you done?_

Diamond Tiara's jaw dropped at Silver Spoons words. She backed up slowly and looked around. She saw that Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Button Mash, and Dinky were all making a circle around her.

Sweetie Belle's horn glowed with magic, and with a flash, everyone was wielding sledgehammers identical to the one Diamond Tiara had used.

Sweetie Belle glared at Diamond Tiara.

_What have you done now?!_

Diamond Tiara quickly rushed between Button Mash and Dinky, dodging two awkward sledgehammer swings. As she ran through the streets of Ponyville in a desperate search of a hiding place, she could hear the voice of Silver Spoon singing out to her.

_I_

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

"What have you done now?!" Button Mash shouted.

_Why?! _

_why do you make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us,_

_between me and you!_

As Diamond Tiara ran into the Library and slammed the door shut behind her, she could hear the entire town raising an angry chant.

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

It was dark and quiet in the Library, so Diamond Tiara felt a bit more at ease. _"Why are they all trying to kill me! All I did was smash that worthless Pegasus' piece of junk scooter. The flightless waste should've been euthanized long ago. . ."_ she thought bitterly.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Diamond turned around to Sweetie Belle standing over her, holding the sledgehammer up high.

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_'Cause you have-_

Diamond Tiara didn't know how she did it, but she had somehow managed to smash right through the wooden door. However, she ended up running right into Silver Spoon, who finished the lyrics Sweetie Belle started.

_-turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now, _

_What have you done?_

Diamond Tiara backed away, her eyes filled with hate. "Traitor!" she snarled. However, the sound of flapping wings and spinning wheels caused her to turn to the left. Scootaloo was back on her scooter, which seemed to be all fixed, and she was holding her sledgehammer high.

_What have you done now?!_

Diamond screamed as she turned and ran for her life. She looked up and saw the other five young ponies looking down at her from the rooftops. Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle's voices rang out clearly.

_I_

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

"What have you done now?!" Button Mash shouted.

_Why?! _

_why do you make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us,_

_between me and you!_

Diamond Tiara ran through fruit and vegetable stands in an attempt to loose her pursuer. However, she could clearly hear the sound of fruit stands being smashed out of the way by a sledgehammer. All the while, the unseen ponies of the town chanted angrily.

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?!_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?!_

"Shut up! Shut up! EVERYONE SHUT-UP!" Diamond Tiara screamed.

Without warning, Scootaloo jumped over Tiara on her scooter, and swung her sledgehammer down low, catching her tiara. The tiara landed on the ground, and Scootaloo landed and skidded to a halt next to it. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle joined her side.

_We will not fall, _

_Won't let it go_

_We will be free _

_When it ends!_

Diamond Tiara's eyes widened in horror as three fillies raised their sledgehammer, and began whaling on the expensive tiara with all their might. She turned to see Silver Spoon leading Button Mash and Dinky towards her.

_I_

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

"What have you done now?!" Button Mash shouted.

_Why?! _

_Why do you make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us,_

_Between me and you!_

Diamond Tiara was trembling in fear as the three ponies surrounded her, sledgehammers at the ready.

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

"What have you done now?!" Button Mash shouted.

_Why?! _

_Why do you make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us,_

Silver Spoon stood over Diamond Tiara and held her sledgehammer high.

_Between me and you!_

She brought it down hard.

* * *

Diamond Tiara woke up screaming. She screamed so loudly that her vanity mirror cracked in half. She sucked in huge gulps of air as her mane hung down wet and stringy from all the sweat. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and her body was trembling like mad.

Filthy Rich burst into the room with a look of concern on his face. "Honey! Princess! What is it!? What's wrong!?"

Diamond Tiara hugged her blanket close to her chest as she struggled to find the words to say. After a minute of gasping for breath and gulping, she finally managed to find her voice.

"It's . . .okay," she whispered, "Just a bad dream. . ." Suddenly, a spark of opportunity ignited in her evil little brain. _"Maybe I can use my terrible nightmare to get those foals punished big time!"_ she thought. She kept up her traumatized expression, which actually wasn't too hard, and continued speaking to her father. "It was. . .so _awful!_ I was-."

Diamond Tiara voice was suddenly turned off. As she was speaking, here eyes had drifted around the room. They soon reached her nightstand, on which she always set her tiara down as she slept. However, in place of the expensive tiara was a pile of smashed and mangled metal and scratched diamond.

Diamond Tiara screamed even louder the second time.

* * *

"-I just happened to walk buy Filthy Rich and the doctor, and I overheard the whole thing. Everything I told you came straight from the horses' mouths," Spike said to Silver Spoon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Wow. . .a nightmare so terrible that she had to stay home from school. . ." Applebloom said..

Spike shuddered, "It must have been pretty bad if Filthy Rich couldn't even get her to tell him about it."

Silver Spoon nodded, "Well, I'd say she got what she deserved. And best of all, no one got hurt in this. She got a good scare that'll make her think twice about making others miserable!"

Scootaloo threw a foreleg around Sweetie Belle's shoulder and smiled, "We owe it all to Sweetie Belle's magic singing!"

"Yeah. . ." Spike said shakily, giving a smile to Sweetie Belle.

"Aw, it was no trouble at all!" Sweetie Belle said bashfully.

_"Just wait until Tuesday, when you all heard the song I have for my knight in green scaly armor! Speaking of which, I could use some more inspiration. . ."_

"Um, hey Spike?" Sweetie Belle asked with a smile, "I was wondering, if you we could have some cupcakes at Sugarcube Corner while I show you my song ideas-."

"No! Um, I - I -I mean. . .well," Spike fiddled with his claws, "I promised, um, Rarity I'd help her out today! Yeah, yeah, that's right! I can't disappoint her!"

Sweetie Belle felt a twinge of unpleasantness inside of her at this, but she couldn't put her hoof on what it was or why it was there. Sure, she was disappointed that Spike had another engagement, but that just wasn't it.

"Oh. . .okay. . .maybe tomorrow?" Sweetie Belle asked tentatively.

Spike smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Oh, um, I think I'm already late. See you later!"

Sweetie Belle watched him go.

_"He's such a noble, responsible, honest, and kind dragon. That's why I love him so much. . . but why do I feel so bad right now? He has to go help my big sis. It would be wrong to disappoint her. So what's the problem?"_

"Hello! Earth to Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo shouted.

"You don't have to shout," Sweetie Belle said in annoyance.

"We were just saying that we should build a skate park so Scootaloo can practice her moves and even teach other ponies!" Applebloom said.

"You could give us a good skate park building song!" Scootaloo said.

"Skate park building song?" Sweetie Belle repeated.

"Yeah! Singing always goes with building! Like when the whole Apple Family raised the barn during the reunion!" Applebloom said excitedly.

Sweetie Belle shrugged and smiled, "Alright, I'm there."

"Awesome!" Scootaloo shouted.

"I'll help out too!" Silver Spoon said cheerfully.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS: SKATE PARK BUILDERS! YAY!"

As the four fillies set of on their endeavor, Sweetie Belle just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right regarding the situation with Spike.

* * *

_Curtian!_

**Author's Note:**

Dreams sure can freak a person out. Especially when a piece of the dream somehow makes its way into real life. . .

This Act's featured song was "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation.


	8. Chapter 8

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act VIII: The Apothecary**

Scootaloo zoomed across the ground on her scooter and up to a wooden half-pipe. She drove up the ramp and did a flip in mid air. She came down hard down the ramp and moved quickly across the ground and toward some rails. She hopped up and ground the rail, creating a trail of orange sparks behind her. She soared over the sunken pit and did a kick-flip before landing in the pit and doing a power skid on as she slid up the slope and out, stopping right at the edge.

"Now that's what I call 20 percent cooler!" Rainbow Dash said as she landed next to Scootaloo. They gave each other a hoof bump as the large group of Ponyville citizens gathered round and applauded.

"This skate park is way past cool, Applebloom!" Scootaloo said.

Applebloom smiled and said, "Well, this is only a small quick version. If this park is gonna handle all the ponies who wanna skate, this place has to be bigger."

"Well, that's gonna take a while," Applejack said, "Even with Big Mac's help it took a long time to dig that sunken pit and make it smooth all over."

"Well, Sweetie Belle sure made the work go by with her singing!" Applebloom said.

Applejack chuckled and said, "Ah can honestly say that it blew 'Raise This Barn' outta the water."

Scootaloo looked around and said, "Hey, where is Sweetie Belle?"

* * *

The door to the Carousel Boutique swung open as Rarity pranced in, with Spike right behind her pulling a wagon full of gems.

"Well, we've had a very successful haul today, haven't we, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity said as she patted his head.

Spike was breathing heavily and gratefully stopped pulling the loaded wagon. Once he caught his breath, he smiled widely at Rarity. "Yeah. . ." he replied.

Rarity chuckled as she levitated a ruby into Spike's open mouth. "I certainly do appreciate you volunteering to help me, Spike. I was sure you'd want to have fun with Sweetie Belle and your friends today."

Spike chuckled nervously, "Heh-heh, well, I'll have plenty of time to have for that. Besides, I'm always happy to help you, _Rarity. . ._"

Rarity looked at Spike with those sparkly blue eyes of hers. "Oh, Spike. Such a gentleman."

Rarity then turned to a vase on a nearby table. She levitated the white vase of purplish-blue flowers and sniffed their sweet aroma. "And so full of surprises. . ." she said, "I was truly touched when you brought these to me earlier today." Rarity returned the vase to the table and turned to Spike. To his shock and euphoria, Rarity gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Spike nearly fainted, but fought to keep himself conscious as he stared at the gorgeous unicorn before him.

"I don't suppose a handsome little dragon like yourself would consider staying for some tea. . " Rarity said mischievously.

Spike still smiled that lovesick smile as he nodded happily.

Sweetie Belle hated that smile.

The young unicorn filly had been watching and listening at the window since the pair had first walked in. Her horn was sparking with rage as she glared at the smiling unicorn and dragon. They looked so happy together. Sweetie Belle clenched her teeth angrily, the joyful scene creating fires of rage inside her while tearing her heart in two. Unable to bare watching any longer, Sweetie Belle turned and started angrily walk away from the Boutique.

_"He lied to me. He didn't make any plans with Rarity before. He left me just to hang around Rarity."_

Sweetie's horn continued to spark dangerously as she trotted on, oblivious to the world around her.

_"I should've known something was wrong. That bad feeling in me was Spike falling for. . .somepony else. . ."_

Tears slowly began to fall.

_"How can Spike be in love with Rarity? I thought it was just some stupid rumor, like those Gabby Gum columns! I mean, come on! She's way too old for him! Why does he go for somepony fussy and old like her and not somepony fun, pretty, and young. . .like me. . ."_

The tears ceased to fall as anger flared up in the little unicorn filly, and escaped in the form of pink sparks out her horn. Her face contorted in hate and pain as she gnashed and ground her teeth.

_"It's her fault! It's all Rarity's fault! She stole Spike from me! Well, I'm gonna take him right back! . . .But what if Spike likes her better? But Spike's my hero! Rarity doesn't even treat him right! She's just as bad a Twilight! Using him as a pincushion, making him dig up her gems for her, making him pull loads of gems. Does she even give him more than one gem each time? I'm ten times more genius that her! But why does Spike keep bending over backwards for her? Everyone but me treats him like a slave! Why doesn't Spike see it like that?"_

Sweetie Belle stopped running and shouted at the sky, "Grrrr! RARITY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

The filly hung her head and breathed deeply. She then looked up, and realized that she was right in the middle of the Everfree Forest. She gulped as she looked around with wide eyes. She then heard rustling in the buses ahead. She stepped back, insulting herself mentally for screaming so loudly, contemplating on whether to run away or not. . .

"Well, well, well. Could that be the voice of Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle felt relief was over her as Zecora came out of the bushes.

"Yes it is, I see," the amiable zebra said with a smile, "Come with me. You are just in time for tea."

* * *

After her second cup of tea in Zecora's hut, Sweetie Belle finished her tale of woe.

"You are suffering from a broken heart," Zecora said in an understanding tone, "I see it is tearing you apart."

"Yeah, it is," Sweetie Belle said, "I don't know what to do Zecora!"

"Tell Spike your feelings, and give him time," Zecora said sagely, "In the end, you must let him make up his mind."

"But no one else treats him well enough!" Sweetie Belle said, "I did so much for him! Because of me, he's not Twilight's slave anymore! We share a room together! We're perfect for each other!"

Zecora seemed slightly taken aback by the unicorn filly's comment about Twilight, but Sweetie didn't even notice. Her mind was reeling as all of her frustration swam throughout her body.

_"Thank Celestia for that Love Poison incident, or else I'd probably end up asking Zecora for a love potion. . ._

And that was the point when Sweetie Belle reached a sudden simple conclusion. Spike _did_ like her, but Rarity was in the way. So, all she needed to do is stop Rarity and Spike from liking each other.

"And _Anti-_Love Potion," Sweetie Belle whispered.

"What was that you said? Are you out of your head?" Zecora said in a shocked tone.

"Zecora," Sweetie Belle said, "You're an apothecary. You make potions, right? You'd know the difference between potions and poisons!" Sweetie Belle leaned across the table and looked Zecora closely in the eyes. "And I'm not looking for a love potion. I'm looking for the exact _opposite_! Something to keep Rarity off of Spike so that he can have his happy ending with me! I'd never give Spike a potion that could change him, but I don't see anything wrong with making my sister look somewhere else for a special somepony! Somepony her age!"

Zecora got up in a huff and shook her head, "No, I cannot give you want you want. To meddle with love is something I cannot!"

"But-"

"This is not up for debate!" Zecora said firmly, and she pointed to the door. "Now leave! Go home! Lest I become irate!"

Sweetie Belle stared nervously at the frustrated zebra. Zecora had finality in her voice, and it didn't seem as if she would change her mind. The unicorn's horn sparked.

_"Im NOT gonna loose Spike! And nopony, or zebra, is gonna stand in my way!"_

Zecora stared worriedly glanced at Sweetie Belle's glowing horn as the filly pranced around her, looking around all the objects in the hut. Sweetie Belle tapped her hooves while addressing the zebra in song.

_Under the curtains,_

_ the exit sign glows _

_ Do it and no one will know _

_If you don't make it_

_it will be too late _

_Don't read the lines and get lost in the light on the stage_

Sweetie Belle hopped to the bubbling cauldron, and sparks from her horn fell into the brew. Green smoke rose out of the cauldron and formed into the image of Spike and Sweetie Belle walking together.

_Two lovers standing hand in hand _

_ Powerless to choose _

_ I's are dotted, stars are crossed _

_ Alone against the muse._

Zecora's eyes widened as she gazed at the image, but then she closed her eyes and shook her head. The zebra was quick to give her own rhyming reply.

_It may look enticing _

_ But don't walk that line _

_ That's what they want you to try _

_ If you go chasing_

_ His spark in the night _

_ Don't call my name when they're laughing and you're in the fire!_

Zecora waved a hoof, and the smoke image turned into Spike and Rarity. Sweetie Belle's looked as if she were about to burst from rage. An actually beam of magic shot from here horn and captured the image of Rarity. Sweetie Belle glared angrily at the image as she sang defiantly.

_Two lovers standing hand in hand _

_ Powerless to choose _

_ I's are dotted, stars are crossed _

_ Alone against the muse._

Sweetie Belle vaporized the smoke Rarity and walked in Zecora's direction, now wearing a smile.

_Isn't there anything that you can do for a friend?_

"Aren't you listening? Aren't you listening?" Zecora asked.

_Controlled by her charm, unable to think with his head!_

"Can't you hear me? Can't you hear me?" Zecora asked nervously as Sweetie Belle was inchse away from her face.

_I see the big picture, I know the way it will end_

"Oh well, I guess. . .oh well, I guess-," Zecora said as she nodded slowly as if in a fog. All qualms against brewing the potion were replaced with unwavering understanding of Sweetie Belle's predicament, as well her worthiness of Spike. Sweetie Belle nodded as Zecora sang along to the beat of her song.

_That sometimes we have to let go _

_There's but one way for water to flow _

_So just sit back and enjoy the show!_

And with that, Zecora went straight to work, taking out leaves, flowers, twigs, and vials of liquid and laying them out on her work table. Sweetie Belle smiled mischievously and sang as Zecora worked.

_The ashes have settled _

_ Pawns have been played _

_ What was her part in the game? _

_ The house is now silent _

_ What was her lot? _

_ Did she rise up with the curtain or fall for the plot?_

Sweetie Belle smiled and turned to the smoke coming out of the cauldron. It had once again taken the form of her and Spike, and now they were kissing passionately. Sweetie Belle squealed with delight, and she and Zecora sang a triumphant chorus.

_Oh, two lovers standing hand in hand _

_ Powerless to choose _

_ I's are dotted, stars are crossed _

_ Alone against the muse._

_OHH! Two lovers standing hand in hand _

_ Powerless to choose _

_ I's are dotted, stars are crossed _

_ Alone. . . ._

_ Against the muse._

Sweetie Belle jumped and danced to the beat as Zecora rocked a bit to the beat as well while drying, crushing, mashing, and mixing the ingredients. Sweetie Belle stood in the center of the hut and shook her tail to the beat, smiling with anticipation. After a few minutes, Zecora turned around holding a round glass bottle full of green liquid.

"Add just a bit of Spike, perhaps a scale," Zecora said, "and Rarity's interest in Spike will fail."

Sweetie Belle took the small bottle in her hooves and held it like it was made of diamond. She smiled wildly, "Thank you so much, Zecora! You've just helped to give Spike and me our happy ending!"

"Hopefully I did, young mare," Zecora said as Sweetie Belle ran out happily. However, something suddenly came over the zebra, and she shouted out the door to the filly's retreating figure, "Although I must tell you to _beware!_"

* * *

_Curtian!_

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I do owe an episode of "Hey Arnold" for the idea of an anti-love potion, although I probably would have thought of that eventually even if I never saw it on TV.

This Act's featured song was "The Apothecary" by Enter the Haggis

Thank you so much the suggestion, TheStratovarian.

Also, to all of you, please buy that song online. Support the singer. It will be the best 99 cents you have ever spent. I'm serious, that music has such a good beat and a good sound and the singer's voice is just so great.

On the song list:


	9. Chapter 9

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act IX: He's Mine**

Getting one of Spike's scales was a very easy feat. All Sweetie Belle needed to do was take a look in Spike's little bed, a pluck out a dead scale. She smiled as she watched it dissolve in the green liquid. Not wasting another moment, the filly ran over to the Carousel Boutique.

However, right as she got to the door, Sweetie Belle skidded to a halt and neatened her mane with her hooves. She then slowly opened the door a bit and looked around the main room. She smiled as she saw that Rarity wasn't there, perhaps upstairs in her work room. She slowly and quietly snuck in and crept into the kitchen. She knew better than to try the fruit punch trick again, so she chose to pour the contents of the plum-sized bottle into a mug of milk. She also poured a tall glass of milk for herself.

"Sweetie Belle? Is that you?" came Rarity's voice.

Sweetie Belle quickly put the bottle in the cupboard under the sink, and turned to see Rarity walking in.

"Hi _Rarity_," the filly said with a forced smile, "How was your day?"

Rarity smiled, "Oh, it was wonderful, Sweetie Belle! Spike was such a big help".

Sweeite Belle's rage flared within her, hurt deeply by how happy Rarity was about this.

"He's such the perfect little gentleman. We had a lovely little tea-time too."

_"Boyfriend thief. . .He's mine!"_

"Well," Sweetie Belle said, "I just thought of a real good song. Just for you, Rarity!"

Rarity looked endearingly at her little sister, "Awww, Sweetie Belle, how sweet of you."

As Rarity gave her a hug, Sweetie Belle frowned sadly.

_"Rarity. . .I wish you knew that you and Spike don't go together, and that he was perfect for me, not you. He's too young for you. You're too uptight. I have to split you up for your own good."_

Sweetie Belle returned the hug as tight as she could, fighting to hold back the tears.

_"I'm doing this for you, big sis. I still love you. . ."_

Sweetie Belle sighed and said, "Okay, but before I start. . ." Sweetie Belle gave Rarity the mug and took the glass for herself.

"A toast!" Sweetie Belle said happily, holding up the glass.

Rarity chuckled, "Of course!"

"To an amazing music career!" Sweetie Belle declared.

"Cheers!" Rarity said.

The pair clicked mug and glass and lifted them to their lips. Sweetie Belle gulped down her milk, but Rarity hesitated.

"I believe a proper toast needs tow of the same cups," Rarity said with a slight frown.

"_Raaaarity!_" Sweetie Belle moaned.

Rarity blushed a bit and said nervously, "Oh yes. . .ha-ha-ha. . .of course. . .give an take, give an take. . ."

Rarity then took a sip from the mug. As soon as the liquid went down her throat, the mug fell right out of Rarity's magic grip and hit the floor, shattering.

"Oh- oh d-d-dear!" Rarity stammered as she staggered forward, "How did tha-," Rairty yawned in mid sentence. She seemed very tired. "Oh dear. . .I feel . . . I feel. . ."

Sweetie Belle smiled triumphantly. "Rarity?" she asked sneakily, "What do you think about Spike?"

Rarity blinked, "Spike? Well. . .he's my. . .my. . .my little Spikey. . .Wikey?" The unicorn had a confused look on her face as her eyes were half closed lethargically. Rarity stumbled and bit and landed on her rear, her eyes derping in circles.

Sweetie Belle just shook her head in bemusement as she slowly walked around Rarity in tight circles. "Ready for my song, Rarity? 'Cause here we go:"

_He might be nice to you_

_ But he's thinking about me_

_ So baby, think about another lover_

_ And go find another brother_

_I know he's my guy_

_ He's all in my hooves_

_ It feels good when he calls my name_

_ Don't you wish you had the same?_

_Feeling discussed, working your stuff_

_ 'Til he thinks about mine_

_ Now he's feeling real high_

_ You ask why 'cuz he's mine _

Sweetie Belle bent down and bopped Rarity's nose with her hoof.

_Tell you something_

_ That just ain't cool_

_ Never fall in love with a guy_

_ Who don't love you_

_I wouldn't waste my time_

_ Telling something wrong_

_ You've been with him one night_

_ And now he's coming home_

Sweetie Belle grabbed a few crayons and paper she had left on the kitchen table. She lay on her belly and sang as she began drawing a picture.

_He's mine_

_ You may of had him once_

_ But I got him all the time_

_ You can't sleep at night_

_He's mine_

_ You may of had him once_

_ But I got him all the time_

_ Don't try to dry your eyes_

_He's mine_

_ You may of had him once_

_ But I got him all the time_

_ I got him all the time_

Sweetie smiled at the picture she drew. It showed her and Spike sitting on a park bench, and Spike was holding her hoof. She passed the picture over to Rarity. She groggily looked at it and smiled, "That's nice, Sweetie Belle. Very nice. . .I guess he's your type. . ."

Sweetie nodded as she walked up and looked Rarity straight in her sleep eyes.

_Today was no date_

_ He saw you too late_

_ He's too young for you_

_This thing's gonna fall apart soon_

_To do this is sick_

_ So don't let him hit_

_ Let him find a cute little a lover_

_ That is strong_

_I got all his love, baby, don't try to take it_

_ You wanted a piece, you were mistaken_

_ 'Cuz he belongs to me_

_ Sister, can't you see?_

_I tell you that just ain't cool_

_ Never fall in love with a guy_

_ Who don't love you_

_I wouldn't waste my time_

_ Telling you something wrong_

_ You've been with him one night_

_ And now he's coming home_

Rarity nodded again and again as she slowly nodded off to sleep. Sweetie Belle smiled and planted a small kiss on her big sister's forehead. She then carefully laid her larger body over her own. It was laborious and strenuous, but Sweetie Belle managed to slowly carry Rarity up the stairs. Her singing seemed to get her to press on despite the exhaustion. Rarity's bedroom seemed closer with every lyric.

_He's mine_

_ You may of had him once_

_ But I got him all the time_

_ He's mine_

_He's mine_

_ You may of had him once_

_ But I got him all the time_

_ He's mine_

_He's mine_

_ You may of had him once_

_ But I got him all the time_

_ He's mine_

Soon, Sweetie Belle heaved Rarity unceremoniously onto her bed with a solid _plompf_. The filly smiled as she tucked the older mare while still singing to her.

_We don't have time_

_ Playing these games_

_ You had him once_

_ But it's me on his mind_

_No need to cry_

_ Go dry your eyes_

_ Get over it_

_ It was only for one night, ohh _

* * *

Sweetie Belle skipped happily on her way home, the empty bottle tucked inside her man, satisfied that Spike was finally free of Rarity. She still sang to herself as she went back home, where the dragon of her dreams was waiting for her.

_He's mine_

_ You may have had him once_

_ But I got him all the time, ohh_

_ He's mine_

_He's mine_

_ You may have had him once_

_ But I got him all the time, ohh_

_ He's mine_

_He's mine_

_ You may have had him once_

_ But I got him all the time, ohh_

_ He's mine!_

_"Tuesday's the day after tomorrow! That'll be when Spike gets to hear my love song for him! Maybe he'll kiss me! Oooh! I'm so excited!"_

* * *

_Curtian!_

**Author's Note:**

This Act's featured song was "He's Mine" Mokenstef. A smooth, older song. My mom listened to these types of songs all the time, and she still does. Nothing like nostalgia music to put you into a good mood. With all the upbeat, dark, creepy, or angry songs we've had, a song like this is a nice change.


	10. Chapter 10

_._

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act X: Sad But True**

Spike slipped out of the house early that morning. Sweetie Belle seemed to get creepier and creepier by the day. First was that. . .episode in the clubhouse, and now. . Spike wasn't exactly too sure. Sweetie Belle had come home so happy last night. She had hugged him and giggled in a silly manner. Oddly enough, the hug had made him feel very comfortable. But Spike simply shook it off and went to sleep.

Spike put thoughts of Sweetie Belle out of his mind as he scampered over to the Carousel Boutique, just in time to see Rarity opening up shop for the day. Spike's heart beat strongly as he saw Rarity at the door. He slid to a halt right in front of the white unicorn and said, "Good morning, Most Beautiful One! Any gems in need of harvesting? Any chores in need of doing?"

Rarity stared at the little dragon in front of him with a slightly sad expression.

_"Oh dear. . .he's got it bad, hasn't he?"_

"Well, no, actually," the unicorn said.

Spike smiled as he got closer to Rarity, "Well then, how about we go out for a little brunch? My treat..."

Rarity's facial expression turned sympathetic, and a little uncomfortable.

_"Oh my goodness gracious me! I had better get the poor child disillusioned straight away!"_

"Spike. . .why don't you come in," she said.

"Sure!" Spike said happily as he scampered in joyously.

Rarity sighed sadly as she closed the door behind her. She stepped in front of the young dragon. His eyes were wide with anticipation as she admired the unicorn in front of him.

_"Alright, then. You can do this. Do not sugar coat thus. His future depends on it." _

"Spike," Rarity said with a sigh, "These feelings you have for me are just unhealthy."

Spike's smile was replaced by a look of shock, "Wha-?"

"Do you really believe you and I could ever be together?" Rarity said in a slightly bemused tone that she hoped would take the edge of the situation.

Spike's jaws flapped open and closed a few times. He felt too shocked to speak."I - well - uh - y-y-YES! I always dreamed of _us_!" he finally shouted.

"And that's all they were, are, and ever will be," Rarity said with finality in her voice.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-," Spike stammered as his little heart began to slowly break.

"You're just a young child who's too into adventure and work and action. I definitely prefer the finer things in life," Rarity said elegantly while tossing her mane with a hoof. "Art, music, literature, things like that."

"But so do I!" Spike cried out desperately.

_"He's not going to let go. I could go on like this forever and he still wouldn't quit. Time to lay down the law. I'm so sorry, Spike. This is for your own good."_

"Enough of this, Spike!" Rarity said, punctuating it with a slam of her hoof that cause Spike to jump, "The thought of the two of us getting together is insane! It would never work. It would most certainly fall apart before too long! That's why I urge to find someone else. I am your _friend_, Spike. You are simply going to have to accept that. Conversation ended!"

Spike found himself caught in Rarity's magic as she gently levitated him over to the door. She opened it and nudged the little dragon out.

"Wait!" he cried right before Rarity closed the door. The white unicorn looked the little dragon in the eye. The pair stared at each other for a minute or two, but then Spike broke the silence. "Is it because I'm a dragon?" he asked sadly.

"No," Rarity said gingerly.

Spike's heart leapt with hope.

"It's because you're a child."

_**SLAM!**_

The hope promptly died.

Spike stared at the door for what felt like hours, his lip trembling but no tears falling. Eventually, he couldn't take it, and ran off sobbing his heart out.

* * *

Sweetie Belle and her friends had split up after a brief meeting about how they were going to run Sweetie Belle's very first concert. Applebloom was worried about Sweetie Belle's stage fright, but the unicorn declared with great confidence that she had that problem licked.

Button Mash was excited about setting up the lights, and Dinky was ecstatic about backing some mini-muffins for the audience. Applebloom had curtain duty, Silver Spoon would have programs printed and supply all the equipment, and Scootaloo would operate the phonograph.

It was a bustling and exciting meeting, however, they soon noticed that they were short one purple dragon. So, they all split up in search of their little friend.

_"He wasn't in his bed when I woke up. Where could he have gone so early?"_

Sweetie Belle found herself at the Library, still in need of a Librarian. Mayor Mare was still getting around to that. The place seemed to be empty, but just as Sweetie Belle was about to leave, she heard the soft sound of sobbing. Surprised, the filly quietly followed the noise to the basement door. Opening it slowly, she quietly went down the steps and into Twilight Sparkle's lab.

Among the strange gadgets and gizmos was Spike, kneeled onto the ground and weeping bitterly.

Sweetie Belle gasped, putting a hoof over her mouth.

_"Spike? My Spike? My brave, happy, optimistic Spike? Crying? But why-?"_

Sweetie Belle's heart sank when the answer came to her. It had to be the new Rarity. Sweetie Belle did her best to lift her spirits and become as resolute as possible.

_"Spike has to let go of Rarity! He has to get over her if my song tomorrow is ever gonna make him realize that I'm the one for him, and not Rarity!"_

And with that thought, Sweetie Belle trotted toward the weeping dragon.

_"You're not gonna drag him down with you, Rarity! He's mine!"_

Spike felt a hoof tap his shoulder, and turned around fast to see Sweetie Belle. Unable to speak, he merely looked at her as tears still fell from his eyes.

"Spike?" Sweetie Belle asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Spike turned away for a moment and continued to sob into his forearm. He did this for a while, then said, "Rarity. . .doesn't want me. . ."

Sweetie Belle quickly put her forelegs around the dragon and hugged him. "It's fine, Spike," she said with a smile, "She wasn't your type anyway."

"Yes she was!" the dragon shouted, pushing Sweetie Belle away before crying into his claws.

The filly watched Spike cry for a minute, both sad and angry about how this was going. "Listen, Spike," she said soft let firmly, "You don't have to worry about anything. . .cause you got _me_."

Spike looked up at the filly, tears still in his eyes, as he thought about what she had said. He closed his eyes for a moment, then he nodded and opened them. "I get it," he said, "Sweetie Belle?"

"Yes, Spike," the filly asked with a sweet smile.

"Could you. . .would you. . .maybe. . .?"

"Yes. . .?" Sweetie Belle said with wide sparkly eyes and a joyous smile.

_"This is it! This is it! He sees that I'm here for him! He sees that I'm prettier than my big sis! He's gonna ask me to be his special somepony!"_

Spike sniffed and wiped his eyes. Then he finally said, "Could you. . .convince Rarity that she can still be with me cause I'm more mature for my age?"

_". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."_

"OH, COME ON!"

The surge of magic that came out of Sweetie Belle's horn caused all the machinery in the room to come to live with lights and sounds. Spike jumped up in shock and looked around wildly. His eyes soon feel upon Sweetie Belle, who looked visibly angry and frustrated. She reared up on her hind legs and pointed a hoof at him.

_Hey! _

_I'm your life,_

_I'm the one who takes you there!_

_Hey!_

_I'm your life,_

_I'm the one who cares!_

_They!_

_They betray,_

_I'm your only true friend now!_

_They!_

_They'll betray,_

_I'm forever there!_

Sweetie Belle hopped around the lab, jumping off of the machinery and rocking out to the beat produced by the whirring, clicking, and pounding machines.

_I'm your dream, make you real_

_I'm your eyes when you must steal_

_I'm your pain when you can't feel_

_Sad but true!_

_I'm your dream, mind astray_

_I'm your eyes while you're away_

_I'm your pain while you repay_

_You know it's sad but true! _

_Sad but true!_

Spike watched with wide eyes as Sweetie Belle ran on top of a huge roll of paper, unraveling it onto the floor. Once the roll was spent, she jumped onto the ground and right in front of Spike, causing him to flinch. Sweetie Belle's horn sparked as she swung her mane, causing her hairstyle to morph into that of Rarity's. The filly smiled as she began singing in a comical imitation of Rarity.

_"You! _

_You're my mask!_

_You're my cover, my shelter!_

_You! _

_You're my mask!_

_You're the one who's blamed!"_

_"Do! _

_Do my work!_

_Do my dirty work, scapegoat!_

_Do! _

_Do my deeds!_

_For you're the one who's shamed!"_

_"I'm your dream, make you real_

_I'm your eyes when you must steal_

_I'm your pain when you can't feel_

_Sad but true!"_

_"I'm your dream, mind astray_

_I'm your eyes while you're away_

_I'm your pain while you repay_

_You know it's sad but true!"_

_"Sad but true!"_

Sweetie Belle jumped in front of a glowing Plasma Globe as it's sparking light shone eerily around the lab, casting a malicious shadow on Rarity/Sweetie Belle. She jumped onto the glass globe and struck a quick pose. Spike just watched her with batted breath as she balanced on top of it. She stood still for a while, but then started dancing on top of the globe, still singing in an imitation of Rarity's voice.

_I'm your dreams, _

_I'm your eyes, _

_I'm your pain_

_I'm your dreams,_

_I'm your eyes, _

_I'm your pain_

_You know it's sad but true_

Spike looked up in slight fear as sparks showered down from Sweetie Belle's horn. They showered down onto his scales, but bounced off harmlessly and faded away when they hit the floor. Oblivious to this, Sweetie Belle continued to sing in an angry Rarity voice.

_"Hate! _

_I'm your hate_

_I'm your hate when you want love_

_Pay! _

_Pay the price_

_Pay for nothing's fair"_

_"Hey!_

_I'm your life_

_I'm the one who took you there_

_Hey!_

_I'm your life_

_And I no longer care!"_

_"I'm your dream, make you real _

_I'm your eyes when you must steal_

_I'm your pain when you can't feel_

_Sad but true!"_

_"I'm your truth, telling lies_

_I'm your reasoned alibis_

_I'm inside, open your eyes_

_I'm you!_

_Sad but true!"_

Sweetie Belle jumped off of the sphere and landed dramatically, her hair style returning to its normal state in a flash as all the machinery turned off as well.

Spike stared at Sweetie Belle for a very long time. The filly was breathing heavily and looking at Spike with a look of longing and expectations. The dragon gulped down the lump in his throat and said, "I need to go somewhere to think. . .is that okay?"

Sweetie Belle smiled and nodded. Spike walked at a normal pace up the stairs and out the door. Sweetie Belles sighed contentedly and slid down onto her tummy. She smiled, although she felt exhausted. She was sure that after a song like that, and some time for it to sink in, Spike would definitely realize that Rarity just wasn't for him. And after her song tomorrow, he would be hers.

* * *

_Curtian!_

**Author's Note:**

This Act's featured song was "Sad But True" by Metallica. Thank you so much Rametap for the suggestion. This song was just perfect for this scene!


	11. Chapter 11

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act XI: Stand My Ground**

The Princess of the Night winged her way through the Dreamscape. It was a world of beautiful darkness, spangled with tiny stars the seemed to fly by as tiny pin prick streaks. Below lay what looked like pools of color, standing out against the darkness. These were the Dream Realms of ponies. Everyone who dreamed spawned one of these miniature worlds. The worlds varied much in size, shape, and magical energies. Each realm was unique in its magical signature, allowed the Alicorn to discern between dreams.

Suffice to say, locating the dreamscape of one filly is no easy task. There were hundreds of Dream Realms scattered around the Dreamscape, and Luna could only easily detect the ones that were exhibiting signs of nightmares. It was by chance that she had stumbled upon Scootaloo's dream, and she had only re-entered it again due to it's familiar signature combined with its nightmare symptoms. Not that Luna didn't know what to look for as she searched for Sweetie Belle's dream, but she doubted that it would be plagued with any nightmares to make it stand out.

So, Luna was spending another night, seeking out that filly's magic, so she could confront her and dispel that magic once and for all.

"I'm not giving up," Luna said aloud as she flew, "I'm going to take this magic away from you, before you can cause any more damage."

Luna closed her eyes, "You may try your magic on me. . .you probably will. . .but I will meet it head on and fight it."

Luna opened her eyes and gazed at all the Dream Realms below her, scanning them with her magic in search for her target.

_I can see_

_ When you stay low nothing happens_

_ Does it feel right?_

_ Late at night_

_ Things I thought I put behind me_

_ Haunt my mind_

_ I just know there's no escape_

_ Now once it sets its eyes on you_

_ But I won't run,_

_ Have to stare it in the eye_

Luna dived down low and rolled through the dream mist rising above the realms.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_ No more denying, I've got to face it_

_ Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_ If I don't make it, someone else will_

_ Stand my ground_

Luna pulled up and smiled. She could feel that Siren Magic. It was so very close now. However, at the same time she couldn't help but be worried. If this magic could charm Celestia, it certainly could charm her. She could be putting herself in danger. Luna took a moment to hover in mid air and clam herself.

_It's all around_

_ Getting stronger, coming closer_

_ Into my world_

_ I can feel_

_ That it's time for me to face it_

_ Can I take it?_

_ Though this might just be the ending_

_ Of the life I held so dear_

_ But I won't run,_

_ There's no turning back from here_

And with that Luna blasted forward in the direction of the magic signature.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_ No more denying, I've got to face it_

_ Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_ If I don't make it, someone else will_

_ Stand my ground_

Luna was eerily clam despite her super sonic acceleration. _"I must do this. . .for my sister. . .for Twilight. . .for all of Equestria. . .It's a risk, but I must stand my ground. That I know. . ."_

_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

_ I will always stand my ground. . ._

Luna dived down into her target Dream Realm with a splash. She flew over a replica of Ponyville in search of her target.

_ Stand my ground, I won't give in ,I won't give in._

_ I won't give up, I won't give up_

_ no more denying, I got to face it_

_ won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_ if I don't make it, someone else will_

_ Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_ no more denying, I got to face it_

_ won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_ if I don't make it, someone else will_

_ stand my ground. . ._

Princess Luna landed with a loud thump directly behind an unsuspected unicorn filly and baby dragon. The pair were sitting on the railing of a small wooden bridge, arm in foreleg, and smiling innocently. They were surprised by the sudden sound, and both turned to face the Alicorn.

"Princess Luna?" Sweetie Belle gasped

Luna nodded and took determined steps towards the filly. She opened her mouth to speak-.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The Dream Realm quickly started to collapse in on itself. Luna mentally cursed herself for taking so long as she was forcibly dragged out of the Dream Realm by an unseen force right as it suddenly popped.

* * *

Sweetie Belle opened her eyes in shock as she lay in her bed. She turned to look at the ringing alarm clock. She sighed and hit the top button, silencing it. She groggily sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Then the filly gasped and looked at the calendar.

"Oh my gosh! Today's the day! Today's the day!" Sweetie Belle squealed excitedly.

Spike groaned sleepily and rolled over in his bed. Sweetie Belle giggled and ran over to his side. He leaned over him and said, "It's Tuesday, Spike! And you know what that means?"

"A letter to Princess Celestia?" Spike grumbled.

"No silly! My concert!" the filly laughed joyfully.

Spike sighed, "Yeah, I'll be there."

"You better!" Sweetie Belle said with a mischievously grin on her face, "Cause you're absolutely gonna _love_ my new song. . ."

Spike rolled over onto his stomach and snored. Sweetie Belle laughed and practically skipped out of the room. This was going to be perfect!

* * *

_Curtian!_

**Author's Note:**

This Act's featured song was "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation. I give all of my thanks to The Great Derpsby for the suggestion. Luna singing this song is just awesome. And the Princess of the Night will be doing some more singing before this musical is done, I can promise you that.


	12. Chapter 12

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act XII: I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore**

Applebloom and Scootaloo helped Silver Spoon wheel in a combination record machine and sound system behind the stage, similar to the one they used during the failed talent show act. They hooked up the speakers to it, and plugged in Sweetie Belle's microphone.

"There! We're all set!" Applebloom said.

Dinky hopped over to the closed curtain and stuck her head out. "Hi everypony!" she said happily.

"Dinky!" Silver Spoon shouted as she dragged the filly back behind the curtains.

It was late in the evening, and the Moon and stars shone down on the stage as everypony in Ponyville gathered for the concert. Everypony had been talking about Sweetie Belle's performance, and were all very excited.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle walked onto the stage. Sweetie Belle seemed to be almost bursting with excitement. Rarity hugged her little sister and said, "Ooh, Sweetie I am sooo proud of you!"

"Well just wait until you hear me sing!" the filly replied happily.

"Oh, you'll blow everypony away, Sweetie! I know you will!" Rarity said, "Well, I'd best get back into the audience with the rest of the girls. See you later."

As Rarity left, Sweetie Belle nodded solemnly.

_"The only one I want to blow away isn't a pony. . ."_

* * *

Button Mash ran through the street of Ponyville in a desperate search of Spike. Sweetie Belle had asked him to locate the dragon's spot in the audience before the show started, but to Button's dismay, Spike was nowhere to be seen. He had already searched the Library, and there wasn't a scale to be found.

Button slid to a halt and face hoofed.

"Grr! This is hopeless! I'm never gonna find him! Now Sweetie's gonna be so upset with me! Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

Button mumbled a few Humgonian swears as he looked up to see Sugarcube Corner.

"I need a milkshake," he grumbled as he made his way toward the shop. He kicked the door open, and spotted Spike sitting at a table, sipping at a milkshake of his own and deep in thought.

_"It's gonna be hard to avoid Sweetie Belle for the rest of my life. I just wish I knew why Rarity doesn't-"_

"Spike! There you are! Ya need to get to Sweetie Belle's concert right away!" Button shouted as he ran to the dragon's side.

The dragon jumped at the interruption, turned to Button and sighed, "I don't know, Button. I'm just really confused about Sweetie Belle."

"Confused? About what?!" Button exclaimed, "She's a really pretty girl with a really pretty voice! What is there to be confused about!"

"Uh. . ." Spike said nervously.

"Besides, she'll be really, really ,_really_ disappointed if you don't show up, believe me!"

Spike snorted, "Yeah, I'll believe that!"

Button put his hooves on Spike's shoulders and looked at him. "Come on Spike. What could possibly be so bad about watching a filly, who's special talent is singing, put on a concert?"

Spike looked down in thought, "Nothing much. . .I guess. . .at least I don't think so. . ."

"So what are ya waiting for! It's gonna start soon, so come on!" Button said as nudged Spike towards the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Spike muttered.

_"Maybe I can slip away and hide at Fluttershy's house after the concert is over. . ."_

* * *

The crowd began to grow restless as the waited for the concert to start. It was now 7:30 P.M., meaning the show was already 30 minutes late. Behind the curtains, Sweetie Belle was pacing around nervously.

"Where is Button Mash? I need to know where Spike is!" Sweetie Belle said impatiently.

"Sweetie Belle, we're late enough already!" Applebloom said, "Maybe we should just start."

"No! Spike has to be here! He has to hear my song at all costs!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Why not just do your thing now, and then give Spike a private serenade later?" Silver Spoon suggested.

"That's not as dramatic!" Sweetie Belle said, and then she smiled and rubbed her hooves together, "It's better this way. Everypony will see!"

"See what?" Scootaloo asked.

"You'll see. . ." Sweetie Belle said cryptically.

Button Mash suddenly ran backstage in a hurry.

"Oh, Button! Did you find where Spike is?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Button chuckled nervously and traced a line on the ground, "Yeah! He's , uh, kinda. . . all the way in the back of the crowd. . ."

"No problem!" Sweetie Belle said optimistically. Then she turned to her friends. "Alright, everypony! You know what to do!"

* * *

Silver Spoon came out through the break in the curtains and spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening, fillies and gentlecolts. Sorry for the delay, but the concert is now finally about to begin. So everypony give a big hand to one of Ponyville's most talented, the unicorn filly who got a Cutie Mark in song, the one and only Sweetie Belle!"

The audience stomped their hooves and cheered, as Silver Spoon backed up behind the curtain, and it quickly parted to reveal Sweetie Belle, holding the microphone in her telekinetic grip.

_"It was really hard to master my magic enough to do this, but it was worth it,"_ Sweetie Belle thought as she looked at the floating mic. The music started to play through the speakers, and Sweetie Belle felt her soul start to glow with passion. She closed her eyes and stepped out onto the stage. She took a deep breath, and allowed the lyrcis to flow straight from her heart.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. _

_What started out as friendship, _

_Has grown stronger. _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. _

_I said there is no reason for my fear. _

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together. _

_You give my life direction, _

_You make everything so clear._

Sweetie Belle opened her eyes and dramatically looked up into the sky.

_And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the window, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

Sweetie Belle jumped up on her hind legs and sung extra loud, pointing out into the crowd.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crushing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

At this moment, Applebloom and Scootaloo were standing close to Spike. They then suddenly grabbed him without warning and carried him up to the stage. Spike struggled and protested as much as he could, but nopony could hear him over the music. Before long, Spike found himself on the stage. He looked up in shock as Sweetie Belle made his well over to him, burning passionate love in his eyes.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. _

_I've been running round in circles in my mind _

_And it always seems that I'm following you, Spike, _

_Cause you take me to the places, _

_That alone I'd never find. _

_And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the wind, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

Sweetie Belle threw a fore leg around Spike's shoulder and brought him close to her as she sang strongly.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crushing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Sweetie Belle led Spike further back on the stage as the music reached it's end. She released Spike just as the music reached its conclusion and looked deep into Spike's eyes.

"I love you, Spike. . ." she whispered into the microphone.

The crowd gasped and applauded at this, touched by the heartfelt display of affection. Spike, however, merely stared at Sweetie Belle in shock with an expression that was nearly unreadable.

Then the curtains slowly slid closed. . .

* * *

_Curtian!_

**Author's Note:**

This Act's featured song was "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" by REO Speedwagon, the greatest love song ever written! It is my absolute favorite love song. It's just so awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act XIII: The Game**

After the curtains closed, Sweetie Belle nuzzled Spike lovingly, feeling his warm, strong muscles beneath those gorgeous purple scales. She looked so happy with that adorable smile on her face. She put her hooves on his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"We were meant to be together, Spike. Don't you see?" Sweetie Belle said. She then pulled Spike in close until their noses were touching.

"NO!" Spike shouted as he suddenly jerked away and scrubbed his snout with his claws.

Sweetie Belle looked surprised at first., but then she smiled, "Aw, come on Spike! Don't fight it! After all, Rarity isn't interested-."

"Don't give me that!" Spike shouted suddenly, causing Sweetie Belle to frown. "You can't fool me. You pretty much gave me your answer during that sleepover. Dumb move Sweetie Belle! You made Rarity stop loving me with your magic singing!" Spike said accusingly.

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "No! It wasn't my singing! I gave her a potion-." The filly quickly shoved a hoof in her mouth, but it was too late.

"YOU WHAT?!" Spike exclaimed.

Fear entered into Sweetie's eyes, "No! Well, yeah, but. ..Look Spike, it was for your own good! Rarity was too old for you! _She abused you!_ It would never last! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I?" Spike said bitterly, green sparks flying out of his mouth as he spoke, "You drugged your own sister so you could steal his boyfriend-,"

"It was just a harmless anti-potion! And you two weren't compatible!"

"-And then you tried to bewitch me with your singing!" Spike said angrily as stomped his feet in anger.

"I was NOT trying to bewitch you!" Sweetie Belle squeaked with rage, pink sparks flying from her horn. Sweetie Belle suddenly leapt forward and tackled Spike in a hug, showering him with pink sparks. "Please, Spike! You have to understand! Rarity's too uptight and she works too much! She's too old and no fun! We can have tons more fun together! And I'd never use you like her! You're my hero, and I love you more than-."

"That's _not_ gonna work," Spike growled as he reached out and gripped Sweetie Belle's horn tightly. Sweetie Belle squeaked with surprise at the touch pulled off of Spike, but the dragon didn't let go just let. As the filly squirmed, Spike glared angrily at her. "How would you like a taste of your own medicine?!" Spike said angrily. He lifted Sweetie's head up slightly by her horn and held her at arms length as he addressed her.

_Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do?_

_ Now that I have allowed you to BEAT ME?!_

_Do you think that we could play another game?_

_ Maybe I can win this time?_

_ I kind of like the misery you put me through._

_ Darling, you can trust me COMPLETELY!_

_ If you even try to look the other way,_

_ I think that I could kill this time._

"Rah! Rah!" Spike threw Sweetie Belle back with a heave. "Rah! Rah!" he shouted as he tossed the filly to the ground, empowered by the Draconian swear that was being pulled out of his subconscious by his anger. Her eyes filling with tears, Sweetie Belle whimpered and tried to get up, but then Spike pinned her to the ground and got in her face.

_It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you._

_ Though I see you weeping SO SWEETLY!_

_ I think that you might have to take another taste,_

_ A little bit of Hell this time._

Spike got off the filly and backed away from her. He closed his eyes as he began to shake from all the negative emotions inside him. Rage, anger, heartbreak, regret.

_Rah! Rah!_

_ Lie to me!_

_ Rah! Rah!_

_ Lie to me!_

Spike turned away and buried his face into the curtain. Wiping the hot tears from his face, Spike breathed heavily and quickly.

_Is she not right?_

_ Is she insane?_

_ Will she now, _

_Run for her life in the battle that ends this day?_

_ Is she not right?!_

_ Is she insane?!_

_ Will she now,_

_Run for her life now that she LIED TO ME!_

Sweetie Belle turned away in sadness, her heart breaking at the nightmare taking place right before her eyes. She was suddenly alerted by the loud smash. She turned fast to see that Spike had punched the sound system, denting it in his anger. Spike gave her and cold stare, flames coming out of his mouth with every breath he took.

_You always wanted people to remember you._

_ To leave your little mark on SOCIETY!_

_ Don't you know your wish is coming true today?_

_ Another victim falls tonight._

Spike paced around in frustration, looking angry to point that he could barely talk.

_Rah! Rah!_

_ Lie to me!_

_ Rah! Rah!_

_ Lie to me!_

_Is she not right?_

_ Is she insane?_

_ Will she now, _

_Run for her life in the battle that ends this day?_

_ Is she not right?!_

_ Is she insane?!_

_ Will she now,_

_Run for her life now that she LIED TO ME!_

Spike fell down to his knees and starting crying, overcome by everything that was happening.

"Spike. . ." Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Keep away!" Spike growled out through his furious sobs.

Sweetie Belle flinched and stepped back a bit, but then she frowned and felt anger well up inside her. "NO! You don't get it, do you?! You're _supposed to be_ in love with me! Not Rarity! I'm your perfect special somepony! NOT RARITY! And you weren't Rarity's perfect special somepony either! This was for your own good! When _I'm_ happy, everyone else is happy! When I sing, everything is perfect, because _I_ control ponies' _Fates_! All of them! Don't you get it? _I_ was given this power, so that means _I_ am always making the right choices when I change them! That's just part of the gift!"

Spike suddenly stopped crying. He then slowly looked up at Sweetie Belle, his eyes completely dry. His inner eyelids blinked, scaring Sweetie Belle back a few steps. He looked at her in an almost surprised, disbelieving expression. He asked aloud no one in particular as he stared.

_"Is she really. . ._

_telling lies again?_

_Doesn't she realize. . ._

_ she's in danger?"_

. . . .

"Eeeeeeeyow!" Sweetie Belle screamed as a green fire ball the size of a baseball whizzed right by her and struck the curtains. They instantly caught fire and fell down, setting fire to the stage as well. Sweetie Belle jumped off the stage and into the safety of the now panicking crowd as Spike shouted after her.

"That was for me and Rarity!" Spike shouted in anger as he jumped off the stage. He then turned and watched it burn and collapse.

_Is she not right?_

_ Is she insane?_

_ Will she now, _

_Run for her life in the battle that ends this day?_

_ Is she not right?!_

_ Is she insane?!_

_ Will she now,_

_Run for her life now that she LIED TO ME!_

Spike struggled with all his might as he was taken away. He desperately tried to escape the strong hold of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Big Mac, Rarity, Sweetie Belle's parents, and perhaps a few other ponies he didn't know. All the while he shouted at the top of his lungs as his heart was filled with regret and betrayal.

_The little witch, she went and she told _

_A LIE!_

_Now she will never tell another._

_A LIE!_

_The little witch, she went and she told _

_A LIE!_

_Never ever,_

_LIE TO ME!_

* * *

Spike sat locked in the basement of the Library, waiting for the next morning.

_"Rarity. . ."_

* * *

_Curtain!_

**Author's Note:**

Many thanks to The Great Derpsby for recommending this Act's featured song: "The Game" by Disturbed. What an intense song. It actually starts out misleadingly, and then gets all hard rock in seconds. It sure fit the scene. Then again, this part may have gone completely different if this song hadn't been suggested. Spike may not have done what he did if a different song had been chosen. The songs write the story. The songs you chose bend the fates of the characters, so choose wisely.


	14. Chapter 14

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act XIV: Hellfire**

Rarity walked with a nervous gait as she approached the house. Everyone was visibly shaken after Spike's fiery outburst at the concert. Rarity most of all, not counting Fluttershy, who was probably still hiding under her bed. Rainbow Dash was the most vocal about the situation; calling for Spike to be banished, or thrown in a dungeon, or thrown in a dungeon in the place he was banished to.

Rarity shuddered, but she wondered why. Spike had broken her little sister's heart, spiting the beauty of her love song back in her face, and destroying the stage everypony had worked so hard on. Spike clearly was wrong for what he did. So why did she feel sorry for him? She still felt bad for Sweetie Belle, but she still had pity for Spike. The way he had quickly clamed down and allowed himself to be locked in to Library basement was really something.

_"Maybe he just realized that what he did was wrong and decided to take his punishment. . .yes, that must be it. . ."_ Rarity thought to herself. However, there was still a part inside her that wanted nothing better than to comfort Spike, which made absolutely no sense in Rarity's mind.

Soon, Rarity was at the front door. She sighed and simply stared at the door for what felt like an eternity. Then she took a deep breath, let it out, and knocked on the door.

"It's open," came the voice of Magnum.

Rarity walked into her parent's house to see them sitting at the kitchen table.

The unicorn stared at the floor for an awkward moment as her parents watched her somberly.

"How is she?" Rarity finally said softly.

Pearl sobbed quietly into a handkerchief as Magnum took a breath and replied, "She hasn't said a word. She hasn't been crying though, She's just. . .lying on her bed. . . broken hearted. . .that damn dragon. . .that filthy scaly-," Magnum forced himself to stop before he said something he'd regret and simply sighed.

"I must see her," Rarity said as she walked towards the filly's room, not waiting for a response from her parents.

In a few seconds, Rarity was at the door to Sweetie Belle's room. When knocking and calling her sister's name proved fruitless, Rarity sighed and pushed open the door. It was heartbreaking to see her little sister laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling emotionlessly. Rarity used all her strength to hold back the tears.

The older unicorn walked up to her sister's bedside and stroked her man with a caring hoof.

"Oh, Sweetie. . .I'm so sorry. . .I wish I had known he would react. . .like that. . ." Rarity whispered.

Rarity pulled back in shock when Sweetie Belle moved to roll over onto her side, with her back to Rarity.

"Oh dear. . ." Rarity said softly, tears beginning to fall, "Spike. . .just wasn't worthy of you. You deserve better. And Spike won't get away with what he did. We'll even rebuild that stage. How does that sound."

To Rarity's shock and dismay, Sweetie Belle covered her ears with her hooves and closed her eyes.

"Maybe. . .she'll feel better in the morning. . . then we can talk. . ." Rarity said softly to herself. She then turned and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Sweetie Belle, now alone, rolled over and stared at the ceiling again.

_"Why?. . .Just why? Why couldn't he understand?"_

_Drugged your own sister. . .bewitch me with your singing. . ._

"No!" Sweetie Belle shouted, sitting up in her bed. She breathed heavily as she stared at her hooves.

_"He's wrong. . .This is my Special Talent. . .my purpose. . .my destiny. . ."_

The filly turned to look at her Cutie Mark. The threads of fate of everypony in Equestria woven into a golden musical note.

_"I can control Fates, so I have to know what I'm doing. Fate itself is telling me what to do. I stopped bad ponies and rewarded good ones. They got what they deserved. So shouldn't I? It's my fate to be with Spike. . .isn't it? I've had dreams about this. Me and Spike, together, sharing warmth, just being together. . ."_

Sweetie Belle's mind began to drift to memories of all her fantasies and dreams of her and Spike. He could just see him dancing with her at the Royal Wedding, a common theme of her dreams about him. They had just finished dancing in her dream last night, and they were just sitting on the railing of the bridge right before Princess Luna arrived.

"Luna. . ." Sweetie Belle said softly. She wondered why Luna had interrupted her dream. She had woken up before she had the chance to ask. She wondered what that was all about.

_"Maybe it was a warning about Spike. Maybe Luna knew that he was dangerous, and that he wouldn't accept me. . ."_

Sweetie Belle got off of her bed and walked towards her window. She stared out into the night sky and stared up at the gorgeous full moon.

_"That's got to be it. . .but I love Spike. . so much. . ._

Sweetie Belle grit her teeth and banged her head on the window sill as her horn sparked in response.

_"What's wrong with him? What's wrong with him? What's wrong with him? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!"_

Sweetie Belle looked back up at the moon as her rage threatened to boil over. The moonlight seemed to have a calming effect on the filly as she stared at the glowing silver orb in the sky. Sweetie Belle stood silently in the position for a few minutes as new thoughts and conclusions filled her mind.

_"You understand me. . .don't you Luna?"_

Sweetie Belle bowed her head as her horn radiated pink light.

_Oh Princess. Oh Luna._

_ You know I am a righteous mare_

_ Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_ Oh Princess. Oh Luna_

_ You know I'm so much purer than_

_ The common, vulgar, weak, and stupid crowd_

_ Then tell me, oh Luna_

_ Why I see him dancing there_

_ Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul_

_ I feel him, I see him_

_ The Sun caught in his purple scales_

_ Is blazing in me out of all control_

Sweetie Belle gasped as an image of Spike appeared to be reflected in the glass window. She looked around her dark room in fear.

_ Like fire_

_ Hellfire_

_ This fire in my skin_

_ This burning_

_ Desire_

_ Is turning me to sin_

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened with terror as the Nightmare Army that had attacked Ponyville a while ago were now standing in her room, surrounding her. Sweetie Belle whirled around in a circle as the creatures stared at her ominously.

_It's not my fault!_

_ "It is your fault. . ."_

_ I'm not to blame!_

_ "You are to blame. . ."_

_ It is the dragon boy,_

_ The beast who set this flame!_

_ "Through your most grievous fault. . ."_

_ It's not my fault!_

_ "It is your fault. . ."_

_ If in God's plan,_

_ "It was your plan. . ."_

_ He made Lord Tirek so much stronger than a mare!_

Sweetie Belle watched as all the Nightmare Creatures were sucked out of the window. she ran to it and saw them being sucked back into the brightly shining Moon. Sweetie Belle reached out to celestial orb and called out to it.

_Protect me, oh Luna!_

_ Don't let this dragon cast his spell!_

_ Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone!_

_Destroy Spike the Dragon!_

_ And let him taste the fires of Hell!_

_ Or else let him be mine and mine alone!_

* * *

Rarity walked sadly back to the Carousel Boutique. She was only a few feet away when Rainbow Dash suddenly flew down in front of her.

"Rarity! You won't believe it! Spike escaped!" Dash exclaimed.

"What?" Rarity gasped,

"That little arsonist punk dunk his way out! We think he's hiding in the Everfree Forest!" Dash explained in an angry tone.

"But. . .how. . .?" Rarity stammered.

Dash shook her head and turned her back on the unicorn. "Never mind. I never should've told you anyway. I'll find him. I'll find that little traitor if I have to Rainboom the entire Forest flat!" the Pegasus said maliciously.

Before Rarity could say another word, Rainbow Dash had already flown off.

* * *

Sweetie Belle stared up at the moon, her eyes practically glued to it. Eventually she tore her eyes away from it and grabbed a photograph from her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Spike dancing at the Royal Wedding. Sweetie Belle glared angrily at the photo.

_Hellfire_

_ Dark fire_

_ Now dragon, it's your turn_

_ Choose me or_

_ Your pyre_

_ Be mine or you will burn!_

Sweetie Belle shot a pink beam of energy at the Spike in the photo, causing the picture to burn and disintegrate into ash.

"God have mercy on him. . ." Sweetie Belle whispered, then she fell to her knees and shuddered, "God have mercy on me. . ."

Sweetie Belle soon got back onto her hooves and sang resolutely.

_But he will be mine or_

_He! _

_Will! _

_Burn!_

Sweetie Belle was fast asleep 10 minutes later. . .

* * *

_Curtain!_

**Author's Note:**

The featured song is "Hellfire" from Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame."


	15. Chapter 15

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act XV: Moonlight**

_Scene i: Poor Unfortunate Souls_

Sweetie Belle walked through the forest, the Sun blotted out by the trees above. The filly ignored the darkness and sounds around her, focused on only one thing and one thing only. She soon got out of the forest and into the searing hot Sun. She put a hoof across her brow to keep the Sun out of her eyes. Beads of sweat were already forming on her brow as she walked across the barren landscape.

Sweetie Belle made her way to a large dessert cave that seemed do go down into the ground for an eternity. The filly looked down into the darkness, and reached into her saddle bag. She pulled out one ruby and tossed it into the hole. She watched the shinning object fall into the abyss and make a clattering sound. After a moment, a rumbling sound can be heard.

"Spike?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

With a mighty whoosh, a four headed Hydra burst out of the cave. Sweetie Belle screamed in fear as she fell onto her back. She looked up in terror as she realized that the Hydra had the heads of Spike, Rarity, Twilight, and Diamond Tiara. Twilight and Diamond laughed maniacally as Spike licked Rarity's cheek. Then without warning, the Hydra's four heads dived down with their jaws open wide.

Sweetie Belle nearly fainted as an intense beam of blue light shot past her, obliterating the heads of the Hydra. The scaly green body feel back down the hole and burst into a huge mushroom cloud of smoke.

The filly quickly turned as the hot Sun became a brightly shining Moon. She saw the night blue Alicorn land down on the ground next to her.

"Princess Luna!" Sweetie Bell gasped.

The Princess of the Night smiled as she walked over to the filly. "Another nightmare banished, young filly. But you still have a fear you must face."

"You know," Sweetie Belle said.

Luna nodded.

Sweetie Belle sighed, "It's not fair. Spike is perfect for me, and I'm perfect for him. But all he can think about is Rarity. No matter what I say, he won't accept me. I don't know why, it's not fair. . ." Tears trickled down her face. She shook her head furiously and shouted, "I just want him so badly! I WANT HIM! I WANT HIM! UUUGHHH!"

Luna watched Sweetie Belle stamp the ground in a miniature fit. She observed the filly carefully as her mind worked hard.

_"I have to play this out carefully. I can't simply take the magic, I have to get her to loosen her hold over it. Luckily, her heart is filled with greed and selfish desires. Desires I can take advantage of."_

"I can help you."

Sweetie Belle looked up at Luna in surprise. "You can?"

Luna nodded with a small smile, "I can help you get Spike to admire you more than your sister."

"Really?"

"Really," Luna repeated, "I understand how you feel. Your sister may be generous in some ways, but selfish in others. She can also be self-absorbed and ignorant of the needs of others. This is why you do not want Spike to be with her. However, he has his heart set on her, and you cannot break that. . .alone. . ."

Luna paced around Sweetie Belle, staring at her. The filly turned around and stared at the Princess nervously.

"As Princess of the Night, I have very much magic," she said, "I have power of matter, energy, and life. Therefore, I have the power to change you Sweetie Belle. The only way to get what you want is to become a dragoness yourself."

Sweetie Belle's eyes lit up in amazement, "Can you do that?"

Luna chuckled a bit, and lifted Sweetie Belle's chin with her hoof, "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate ponies like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Luna's horn began to glow as beams of moonlight danced around the pair.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_ They weren't kidding when they called me Nightmare Moon._

_ But you'll find that nowadays_

_ I've mended all my ways_

_ Repented, seen the light, and now a boon_

_ To ponykind._

_ And I fortunately know a little magic_

_ It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_ And dear filly, please don't laugh_

_ I use it on behalf_

_ Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_

_Pathetic_

Luna used her magic to create an image of a frightened looking Scootaloo. She jumped to the image's side and looked at it sympathetically.

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_ In pain, in need_

_ This one longing to for a sister_

_ This one got faced her greatest fear_

_ And do I help them?_

_ Yes, indeed!_

The image changed to Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash hugging.

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_ So sad, so true_

_ They come crawling to my hooves_

_ Crying, "Spells, Luna, please!"_

_ And I help them!_

_ Yes I do!_

The images banished with a flash, and Sweetie Belle looked up to see Luna lounging on a crescent moon with an innocent smile on her face.

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_ Someone couldn't pay the price_

_ And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

_ Yes I've had the odd complaint_

_ But on the whole I've been a saint_

_ To those poor unfortunate souls_

Luna hopped off of the moon and landed in front of Sweetie Belle. "Have we got a deal?" she said

Sweeite Belle frowned in though, "If I become a dragoness, nopony will recognize me."

"But you'll have your dragon," Luna said coaxingly, "Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? . .. Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

Sweetie Belle blinked, "But I don't have-"

Luna waved her hoof dismissively, "I'm not asking much, just a token really. A trifle! What I want from you is -," Luna taped Sweetie Belle's horn with her hoof, "- your magic."

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened in disbelief, "But without my magic, how can I-?"

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face," Luna said as she gently squeezed Sweetie Belle's face with her hooves,"And don't underestimate the importance of _pyrotechnics_! Ha-ha!"

_The dragons up there don't like a lot of sparkle_

_ They think flashy pony magic is a bore!_

_ In their land it's much preferred for ladies not do cheap tricks._

_ And after all dear, what is pony magic for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with spells of equines._

_ True dragons all avoid it when they can_

_ Dragons are mostly brawn_

_ They want pony magic gone_

_ A reserved hot dragoness will get her man_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

_ Go ahead!_

_ Be reborn!_

_ I'm a very busy Princess and I haven't got all day_

_ It won't cost much_

_ Just your horn!_

A scroll appeared next to Luna and unrolled itself to it reached the ground. A feather quill with ink suddenly appeared in front of Sweetie Belle. The filly looked up at the eagerly smiling Princess before her.

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_ It's sad but true_

_ If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_

_ You've got the pay the toll_

_ Take a gulp and take a breath_

_ And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

"I'm so close, I know I've got her now! I know I'm on a roll!" Luna thought eagerly.

_ This poor unfortunate soul!_

_Scene ii: Joker's Song_

Sweetie Belle stared at the quill and the long scroll. Luna smiled invitingly and tapped the scroll. Sweetie Belle blinked, but the she turned to the quill.

"Well," she finally said, "You're kinda stupid, Luna," she then crushed the quill under her hooves.

"YOU ARE THE STUPID ONE!" Luna roared, loosing her patience instantly, "THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO GET WHAT YOU WANT!"

Sweetie Belle turned fast and glared at the Princess, "No! That was the _your_ only chance to get what _you_ want!"

"WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY WANT?!" Luna challenged.

"My magic!"

The two ponies stared each other down for a long tense moment. Luna's eyes were angry and hard, while Sweetie Belle's were defiant and blazing with some inner madness.

"You want my magic, don't you?" Sweetie Belle hissed, "_You_ want to have the power to control the Fates of ponies! You want that power! So you can _really_ rule Equestria! Completely! Totally!"

"You're wrong," Luna replied coolly.

"Well, you can't have it! It's mine! MINE! ALL MINE! MINE!" Sweetie Belle screamed.

"Listen to me," Luna said in a calmer tone, releasing her plan to trick the filly had failed, and that diplomacy was the only option, "This power is just too much for you. You're hurting ponies. You have to let it- AAAIEEEEE!"

A spark had jumped from Sweetie's horn an arched straight into Luna's right eye. The Princess of the Night stumbled backward as she pressed a hoof over her pain-filled eye. She landed on her rump and bit her lip as pain raced through her optic nerves. Despite her blindness, Luna's other senses were still as sharp as ever, so she quickly detected the strange faint music that had started to play around her.

_"I knew this would be dangerous. . .I knew it. . .if only my plan hadn't failed. . .now her powers are being amplified by the energies of the Dreamscape!"_

Just as Luna finished her thought, the music suddenly became louder and more dramatic. Still blinded, Luna could hear Sweetie Belle moving around her, singing mischievously.

_Grinning down through the gates_

_Watch the night suffocate_

_All the light as it smothers the sun_

_I can tell by the moon_

_You'll be joining me soon_

_As a guest in my fortress of fun!_

_And I can't wait to see you_

_And once again free you_

_Released from your humorless air_

_Someday I will replace_

_That big frown on your face_

_With a smile and a murderous glare_

The pain in Luna's eye faded, and she removed her hoof to find that Sweetie Belle was nowhere to be seen.

_We are two of a kind_

_Violent, unsound of mind_

_You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_

_Look around a believe_

_Give up, crumble and grieve_

_Face it, Luna..._

_You have just lost to me!_

_You have lost (You have lost)_

_You have lost (You have lost)_

_Face it, Luna..._

_You have just lost to me!_

Suddenly a cloud appeared beneath Luna's hooves and carried her up into the air. She was surrounded by crayon drawn stars, and far off she could see a paper crescent moon. The silhouette of Sweetie Belle could be seen standing in a pose on the moon as she sang.

_I'm just trying to show you_

_Just how well I know you_

_I understand just how you feel_

_Threw your reason away_

_'Cause you had one bad day_

_And your mind let go of the wheel_

the silhouette disappeared and Sweetie Bell floated by on cloud. She lounged lazily on the soft platform with her eyes closed while singing.

_It's the end of the battle_

_You pout and I prattle_

_Don't you get that you've lost the game?_

_But you'll not make it end_

_You don't have any friends_

_We are opposites but we're the same_

Luna fired a magic beam at the cloud. It burst and sent Sweetie Belle flying up. However, the filly simply floated downward like a feather.

_We are two of a kind_

_Violent, unsound of mind_

_You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_

_Look around a believe_

_Give up, crumble and grieve_

_Face it, Luna..._

_You have just lost to me!_

_You have lost (You have lost)_

_You have lost (You have lost)_

_Face it, Luna..._

_You have just lost to me!_

Luna jumped off of her cloud and down towards the filly. The filly floated up with a smile and orbited around Luna, constantly just out of her line of sight. Luna feathers were very much ruffled as Sweetie Belle chuckled in her ears.

_We have so many wonderful stories_

_I have figured out the mind of Luna_

_A hero with no praise or glory_

_Just her horn and her wings and her..._

There was a sudden silence that was eerier than anything for Luna. Luna looked up at the full moon shining down on her.

"Moon. . ." Sweetie Belle whispered, suddenly appearing right next to Luna's ear.

A huge beam of light shot down from the moon and crashed on top of Luna. The Princess of the Night cried out in shock as the moonbeam dragged her up toward the moon. Luna cried out in fear and dismay as she was slowly being pulled up and up and up.

Sweetie Belle laughed gleefully as she rolled on the ground, watching as Luna was dragged off. She was running out of breath from all the laughing as she sang.

_We are two of a kind_

_Violent, unsound of mind_

_You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_

_Look around a believe_

_Give up, crumble and grieve_

_Face it, Luna..._

_You have just lost to me!_

_You have lost (You have lost)_

_You have lost (You have lost)_

_Face it, Luna..._

_You have just lost to me!_

_Scene iii: Tears From the Moon_

Deep in the Everfree, Spike trudged onward in the dark. There was no carpetbag to carry his stuff in this time. He had nothing, and was completely on his own. The idea of hiding out at Zecora's place had crossed his mind, but he was now way too lost to find it. Spike shuddered as a cold breeze whooshed by him.

_"Why does the night seem so colder all of a sudden?"_ Spike wondered. Spike spotted a hollow tree and ran into it, taking a momentary shelter from the cold.

"Rarity. . .Sweetie Belle. . ." Spike whispered as he hugged himself for warmth. "Why did you have to do this, Sweetie Belle? Why couldn't you let me and Rarity be together. . ." Pain attacked his heart as he thought of Rarity, and how things had been going so good between them until that fateful morning. "Why does Sweetie Belle have that power? Why?" Spike asked himself. No answer came. Spike sighed and got back up. It was still too cold to go to sleep.

Spike marched on through the dark forest, hoping for some sort of guide to aid him. He closed his eyes as he softly hummed to himself, trying all his mind to get his mind of the unpleasantness. He brought thoughts of Rarity into his mind, and focused on them for some spiritual warmth.

_Couldn't sleep so I went out walking_

_Thinking about you and hearing us talking_

_ And all the things I should have said_

_Echo now, inside my head_

Spike walked under a break in the trees, and stopped suddenly as moonlight shone down on him.

_I feel something falling from the sky_

_ I'm so sad I made the angels cry. . ._

Spike looked up and gasped.

The Mare in the Moon was back.

Spike felt his heart pump and his breath grow faster as he looked at the moon and whispered to it, reaching out to the sad Alicorn on its surface.

_Tears from the moon_

_ Fall down like rain_

_ I reach for you_

_ I reach in vain_

Spike fell to his knees and sat there, under the moonbeams falling all around him.

_Tears from the moon_

_Tears from the moon_

Spike looked up at the moon with tears in his eyes. Not bothering to wipe his eyes, Spike spoke to it soflty.

_It just ain't fair this thing called loving_

_When one's still there and the other feels nothing_

Spike looked across into the darkness ahead of him. The image of Rarity seemed to appear out of the thick column of moonbeams that suddenly cascaded down through a another break in tree cover. Spike approached the image and spoke to it.

_ would have done anything for you_

_ I still love you, baby I adore you_

_All day I keep from falling apart_

_ But at night when the sky gets dark_

Just as he was about to touch it, the image of the unicorn vanished. Spike sighed and simply fell onto his back. He stared straight up at the Mare in the Moon above him.

_Tears from the moon_

_ Fall down like rain_

_ I reach for you_

_ I reach in vain_

Spike closed his eyes and he could see Rarity's face appear in his mind's eye. Spike felt more tears squeeze out from under her eyelids as he shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the image.

_Stop, Stop haunting me_

_ It should be easy_

_ As easy as when you stopped wanting me_

_Tears from the moon_

_ Fall down like rain_

_ I reach for you_

_ I reach in vain_

Spike opened his eyes and looked once more at the moon.

_Tears from the moon_

_ Fall down like rain_

_ but tears from the moon_

_ can't wash away the pain_

Spike felt the moonbeam gently caress his face, as if they were the gentle hooves of a Princess. Spike sat up and saw a path of moonbeam shining down through the trees. Spike's eyes widened as he looked down the illuminated path. It soon occurred to Spike what he should do.

"Luna. . ." Spike said softly as he got up. He took a final deep breath and wiped away his tears. Then, with a new purpose, the little dragon walked forward beneath the moonlight, softly singing to himself.

_Tears from the moon_

_Tears from the moon_

_Tears from the moon_

_Tears from the moon. . ._

* * *

_Curtain!_

**Author's Note:**

WOW! Three songs! Three scenes! All in one Act! Incredible wasn't it!? First we had "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from Disney's "The Little Mermaid." Then we had "Joker's Song" by Miracle of Sound from "Batman: Arkum Asylum". And lastly we had "Tear From the Moon" by Conjure One. Many thanks to Rametep for suggesting the third one. It was just so perfect! It was the perfect opportunity to check in with Spike and show that he still has a lot of hope, and a little help.


	16. Chapter 16

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act XVI: Sister Hate**

In Fluttershy's cottage, the yellow Pegasus poured a cup of tea for her rainbow haired friend. Rainbow dash picked up the cup and sighed, "Don't you got any coffee around here?"

Fluttershy shook her head rapidly, "Oh no! Never! The last time I had coffee I almost died!"

"Seriously?" Dash replied flatly.

"Really! My heart was going so fast! It was awful! I thought it was going to explode!" Fluttershy said nervously. She put a hoof over her heart and said, "Oh dear, even thinking about it makes me nervous!"

Dash just rolled her eyes and gulped down the cup. She smacked her lips and said, "This isn't gonna be enough caffeine for a Pegasus who stayed up all night flying around to find an evil dragon."

"Don't call him that," Fluttershy whispered softly, barely audible.

"Huh?" Dash asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. . ." Fluttershy said, looking around nervously, "Just, you need to rest Dash. Spike can wait."

"I am NOT resting until I catch that scaly freak!" Dash said angrily, "He's got a lot of nerve torching Sweetie Belle's stage right after she sang a _love song_! Seriously, who does that! The only reason I didn't Rainboom the Forest was because Zecora would've gotten caught in it!"

"And the animals. Don't forget the animals," Fluttershy said with some emphasis.

"Yeah, whatever," Dash said as she stared the rising sun out Fluttershy's eastern window.

Suddenly, there were a series of knocks on the door. "Coming," Fluttershy said softly as she walked over and opened the door. Outside were Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo. Fluttershy smiled sunnily, "Well, hello there. Come on-."

"HOW DID HE ESCAPE?!" Sweetie Belle suddenly screamed, causing Fluttershy to flinch.

"Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom said accusingly, but this just caused Sweetie Belle to glare back at her. Applebloom was starting to get worried about Sweetie Belle's attitude. She had appeared so content and happy when they all met up this morning, but when they found out that Spike had escaped, Sweetie Belle had become enraged and irritable.

"Ugh! Fine, sorry Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle said with frustration, "We heard Rainbow Dash was here. We want to talk to her."

As the fillies walked in, Scootaloo brightened up quickly, "Hey Rainbow Dash!" she said as she ran over to her role model.

"Hey there Scoots. Good to see ya," Dash said as she ruffled the filly's hair, "Where's the rest of your group?"

"Dinky convinced Silver Spoon and Button Mash to help her make muffins to cheer everypony up after last night," Scootaloo explained, "We heard Spike escaped last night. I'll bet you caught Spike in ten seconds flat, right!?"

Dash laughed nervously and said, "Ah. . .no. Not yet."

Sweetie Belle scowled silently. _"I don't believe it. I was waiting for this all night! This was supposed to be when Spike make's his choice. I want him to either be mine or burn! **That's his Fate!**"_

"Also, here's a life lesson for ya, Scoots," Dash said with drowsy eyes and an exaggerated yawn, "_Don't_ stay up all night. _Ever._ It's not as awesome as you think it is. Besides, you can be much more awesome during the day."

"So, is Spike still in the Everfree Forest?" Applebloom asked nervously.

"I suppose so. Nopony saw him leave the Forest, but he may have slipped through," Dash said.

Fluttershy looked sad and said, "I wish we knew what caused Spike to do all of that."

"Who cares!" Sweetie Belle shouted suddenly, shocking everpony in the cottage, as well as a few animals who had been minding their own business, "Rainbow Dash, you must have found something! Like foot prints, or a scale?"

Dash shrugged, "Sorry, Sweetie Belle. I didn't find a trace of that insane jerk."

Sweetie Belle growled and stared hard into the floor.

Fluttershy gulped as she stared at the angered unicorn, and then she said, "Um, Sweetie Belle? Can you think of a reason why Spike would-?"

"There _is_ no reason!" Sweeite Belle said angrily, "I sang my song, I talked to him backstage, and he spat all of my feelings for him back in my face and started that fire for no reason whatsoever. He's evil. That's it!"

Dash guffawed and nodded, "Can't argue with that."

"Um. . ." Fluttershy said softly, looking off to one side.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Dash asked.

"Oh. . .well. . " Fluttershy appeared to have something to say, but as she looked at the fuming Sweetie Belle, she shook her head, "Oh, never mind."

"I say we go into the forest and catch Spike ourselves!" Scootaloo said proudly.

"No, kiddo," Dash said sternly. She reached over and patted Scootaloo on the back of the neck, "Sure, you got quite a bit of spunk, strength, and all around awesomeness; but I don't think you're ready to fight off Manticores, Timberwolves, and all the other monsters in the Everfree Forest."

"Aw, come on, Dash! Maybe we can go together! As a team!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

Dash sighed, and she draped a wing over Scootaloo's body, "Scoots. After your little accident with the waterfall, I seriously _do not_ want to risk loosing you again. Got that, kid?"

Dash and Scootaloo looked at each other eye to eye. Dash's eyes were full of caring and seriousness. Scootaloo could almost feel what Dash felt, and found that she understood completely.

"Alright," Scootaloo said, but then she got fired up and jumped around excitedly, "But just wait! One day there's gonna be a whole army of Timberwolves attacking Ponyville, and I'm gonna just zoom around and smash all of them to bits!"

Dash laughed and got up onto her hooves, "Not without me, you won't!" The two Pegasi stood back to back as Rainbow Dash pointed to the imaginary hordes around them. "Now, you take all of those, I'll take all of these, and then we'll close in from both sides and take out the leader!"

Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Sweetie Belle, however just watched the pair thoughtfully.

_"Just like sisters. . .why does this make me feel . . .angry. . .?"_

Rainbow Dash suddenly stifled a yawn and took on a pair of drowsy eyes. "Hey Fluttershy? Mind if I crash her for a little while until I'm rested enough to go looking for Spike again?"

"Of course," Fluttershy said, "But you really should take it easy for a long while."

"Eh, don't worry about me," Dash said, then she turned to the fillies, "You girls just have fun and stay out of trouble. Okay?"

"Don't worry, Dash. It's all cool," Scootaloo said.

"Come on, girls. Let's check up on Dinky and them," Applebloom said.

* * *

After leaving Fluttershy's cottage and entering Ponyvile, Sweetie Belle suddenly realized something, and addressed it.

"Aren't you upset about Spike destroying all your hard work?" she asked Applebloom.

Applebloom thought for a moment, then she said, "Well, it wasn't just me who built it. Lots of ponies helped me. But Ah did design it and make it nice looking and everythin'." Applebloom scratched her head, "But for some reason, Ah don't feel angry. More like, Ah'm disappointed in-."

"Spike?" Scootaloo added.

Applebloom sighed, "Ah don't know. Maybe. Or something else. Ah just don't know." The Earth Filly then turned to Sweetie Belle. "But Ah know that Ah'm worried about you, Sweetie Belle. You don't really seem like yourself. You're just so angry and snappy."

Sweetie Belle turned away, not feeling like answering. Luckily, Scootaloo spared her from having to answer.

"Come on, Applebloom. If some crazy dragon tried to roast me alive, I'd be pretty angry for a while too."

"Ah just wish I knew what made Spike do something like this."

"Who cares! He's dead meat when Rainbow Dash fins him!"

Sweetie Belle walked with her head low, not feeling very chipper. She let her friends continue their banters as the walked through the town. She liked it when her friends would go on and on in argument. It gave her the opportunity to go into her own thoughts and simply get lost in her own slowly expanding mind.

_"There's something in the back of my head I can't shake. I don't know what it is exactly, but it's there. Is it because of what Spike did? I don't think so. I already know that he's either gonna return my feelings for me or burn just like my stage. It's something else. But why did seeing Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash together remind me? I-."_

Sweetie Belle's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into somepony. The two of them fell backwards onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Sweetie Belle snapped.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry, Sweetie."

Sweetie Belle looked up slowly to see her big sister standing over her, holding out a hoof to pull her younger sister up. As Sweetie Belle's eyes focused on Rarity's smiling face, her brain seemed to partially shut down and go on some bizarre autopilot. She reached out in an almost trance as she grabbed hold of Rarity's hoof, and allowed herself to be pulled back up onto her own hooves.

Rarity smiled as she brushed the dust off Sweetie Belle's fur while using her magic to levitate the fallen bags that had obstructed her view. "There we are. No harm done. I hope you three plan on having fun. Staying positive and all that, I'm sure."

"Well yeah! Rainbow Dash can take care of Spike, and Dinky needs our help to make a whole lotta muffins!" Scootaloo said.

"Ah, glad to hear. Oh, and Sweeite Belle." Rarity bend down and nuzzled her little sister, "If you need anything, or just want to talk to me, just come right into the Boutique and I will drop whatever I'm doing. That's a promise."

Still in her daze, Sweetie Belle nodded wordlessly.

"Alrighty, then. You all have a nice day, then!" Rarity said as she gave a wink and pranced towards the Carousel Boutique with her bags of fashion material.

As Rarity walked off, Sweetie Belle's eyes bore into the back of her head.

_Spike sniffed and wiped his eyes. Then he finally said, "Could you. . .convince_ Rarity _that she can still be with me cause I'm more mature for my age?"_

_"That was for me and_ Rarity!" _Spike shouted in anger as he jumped off the stage. He then turned and watched it burn and collapse._

"Come on Sweetie Belle, let's go!" Applebloom called out. She and Scootaloo had already walked a few yards away from the unicorn filly.

Sweetie Belle nodded slowly, "Yeah. . .I'll catch up. I left something back at home. I'll be there."

"Uhh. . ." Applebloom said nervously.

Scootaloo shrugged, "Come on, Applebloom. Let's go."

Sweetie Belle didn't even bother to watch her friends go. She quickly turned and walked towards her home. She didn't look around at the world around her. She was deep in her own mind, an it seemed to be controlling her body for her.

_"It's her fault."_

Sweetie Belle felt her anger flare up yet again as we walked silently, her head lowered towards the ground. She felt completely sick to her stomach.

_"If it weren't for Rarity, Spike would have love me."_

Sweetie's horn sparked as she stomped the ground hard with ever step she took.

_"Rarity stole Spike from me! She's not generous! She's the greediest mare that ever lived!"_

**_BUMP!_**

Sweetie Belle squeaked in pain after walking right into her front door. She stumbled backwards as dizziness clouded her mind. However, as she stood there with a hoof pressed against her forehead, things began to take shape within her mind and become quite clear. Sweetie Belle's green eyes looked to one side to see a rock sticking out of the dirt. She focused on that rock as hard as she could, sweat beading on her brow as her horn sparked more wildly than every before. Then, with a final lurch, Sweetie Belle wrenched the rock free from the ground with her telekinetic grip. The rock turned out to be of decent size, about the size of a baseball. Sweetie Belle admired her first feat of levitation magic, as a very disturbing smile spread across her face.

Still levitating the rock, Sweetie Belle turned around and marched stiffly in the direction of the Carousel Boutique. As she stomped through town, the unicorn filly sang a little song to herself as she went. Throughout her song, she changed her voice between Rarity's and her own. Also, as she sang, the smile on her face slowly turned into an angry frown.

_Hello I'm Sweetie bell and I want to play_

_Hello I'm Rarity, I stole Spikey-Wikey away_

_So can you tell Spike that you love him not?_

_So sorry I'm busy so please keep your mouth shut_

_Do you still hate me?_

_I don't_

_Can you please help me? _

_I can't_

_Can we do something right now?_

_You can _

_I can't _

_We can't_

_WE CAN!_

_No Sweetie! What have you DONE?!_

_Don't blame me, you were the one!_

_I don't want to be your sister_

_**Just get out of my life!**_

Sweetie Belle arrived at the door to the Boutique a pushed it open. The bell rang, causing Rarity to come out of her work room.

"Oh, hello Sweetie. I-," Rarity stopped short when she saw the object in Sweetie Belle's telekinetic grip. "Oh my, oh my!" she gasped, "My goodness! Sweetie Belle! Your magic is coming in strong!"

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said plainly.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, I am so proud!" Rarity exclaimed as she ran over to hug her little sister.

"I guess I didn't need lessons after all," Sweetie Belle said with a slight edge on her voice.

Rarity's merry spirits fell slightly when she heard this. She pulled away from Sweetie Belle, who had a slightly dull look in her eyes, although her facial expression was unreadable. Sweetie Belle didn't seem all that excited about mastering levitation magic, but at the same time there was the slight ghost of a smile on the filly's face.

Rarity cleared her throat and rubbed her foreleg nervously, "Oh dear, I am _so_ sorry Sweetie Belle. I had wanted us to take time with this. I was going to plan for a time where we wouldn't get interrupted by my work, believe me. I wanted to be there to see you learn this." Rarity sighed, and she stood a bit taller a sure herself as she said, "Well, I'm here to guide you _now_ Sweetie. All I ask is that if there's anything I can do to make it up to you."

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Yeah. There's is something you can do."

"What is it?" Rarity said in a pleasing tone.

"Hold still."

_**CLUNK!**_

The was thrust as fast as possible straight at Rarity's head. It made a solid collision right below Rarity's horn. The older unicorn's head was knocked back into a disturbing angle. She then quickly fell down onto her side and lay still, blue sparks intermittently popping out of the base of her horn.

Sweetie Belle simply stared at Rarity, slightly surprised at how it all had happened so fast. The filly walked over to her sister and sat on the ground next to her. She placed her head near Rarity's and continued to sing her song.

_Hello there Rarity, I just got you back_

_I'm so sorry, I can't believe my sister's attack_

_I'm not your sister anymore I have said_

_But Sweetie Belle-_

_No, Un-sis! Now to me, you're dead!_

_I'll promise to be nicer_

_I don't believe you liar!_

_How 'bout we do something else_

_Doing what YOU want, yeah right..._

_How 'bout we'll race together_

_In the Sisterhooves Social?_

_You can forget that offer_

_I don't want you anymore!_

_"She never changed. She never changed. She never changed."_

Sweetie Belle picked up the rock and stared hard at it.

_"A race doesn't change anything, she never changed. A race couldn't let me have Spike. . . Spike. . . Spike. . . He'll burn. . ."_

Sweetie Belle focused all her magic onto the rock. She concentrated all her power onto four spots on the rock. After an agonizing minute, 4 lines were gouged into the rock. Sweetie Belle then dropped the rock next to Rarity and then walked straight out the door.

As she made her way towards Dinky's house, Sweetie Belle noticed how cloudy everything seemed. She blinked a few times, and things began to clear up. She shook her head vigorously. She felt as if she were in some kind of fog. As she walked on, a small nagging voice popped up in the back of her head.

_"What is that? What-?"_

As Sweetie Belle concentrated on them, they became loud enough to be heard.

_"Racing with Apple Jack was really fun."_

_"I need to tell that I was Apple Jack all along."_

_"Why were you racing with me? Tell me, why?"_

_"Cause someone told me that being sisters is like apple pie."_

_"That doesn't make any sense, cause I thought that you hated me."_

_"Don't say those words Sweetie Bell, I love you and I hope you love me."_

_"If that is true what you said, can you come home and play with me."_

_"I'll agree to that offer."_

_"You're my sister, you and me."_

Sweetie Belle stopped walking for a second and allowed herself to get slightly lost in her thoughts. She just stood still for a long moment, and then burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Nearly out of breath from her outburst of laughter, Sweetie Belle stopped to take a few breaths before walking on towards Dinky's house. However, she also had to wipe the tears off of her face.

* * *

Some time later, Fluttershy pushed open the door to the Carousel Boutique.

"Um, Rarity. You weren't at the spa, and I didn't want to go in without you, because all the fun is having a friend-." Fluttershy instantly stopped speaking when she got a good look at the scene in front of her. After a tense few seconds, Fluttershy screamed and shot back out the door, heading straight for the hospital.

* * *

The doctor walked out into the waiting room to see Pearl sobbing quietly into a handkerchief with Fluttershy doing her best to comfort her. Magnum got up and said to the doctor, "Will she be okay? How is she? Please, let us see her!"

The doctor held up a hoof to silence him, and then he said, "Your daughter received a concussion. It normally wouldn't have been too serious, but the assailant also caused a rupture in the magic glands at the base of the horn. From what we've seen in previous cases, the glands can heal in time after the magic is reabsorbed into the body, and she _should_ make a full recovery. Unfortunately, the time it takes for the glands to heal and the excess magic to diffuse out of the brain can take an indefinite period of time, during which she will remain in a deep coma."

Magnum's whole body became cold as he stood in the waiting room. Behind him, he could hear Pearl and Fluttershy sobbing loudly together.

* * *

_. . .Curtain!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so, Sweetie Belle's true insanity has finally begun. Many thanks to Mic the Microphone and The Living Tombstone for their song "Sister Hate."


	17. Chapter 17

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act XVII: Killing the Dragon**

Pinkie Pie searched throughout the Carousel Boutique, wearing a Sherlock Holmes cap on her head. She held a bubble pipe in her teeth and a magnifying class in her hooves as she searched the entire place. After about an hour, Pinkie Pie made it back to the chalk line she had drawn to mark where Rarity had fallen.

Fluttershy had been waiting down at the front door. She followed Pinkie to the Boutique after the pink Earth pony had run off to the Boutique win response to the terrible news. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were mad as heck and were discussing what steps they should take next to catch whoever did this to Rarity. Despite the fatc that Rarity may well awake from her coma soon, Fluttershy was still deeply saddened, and he sadness increased as she watched Pinkie standing with a darker coat and straight hair.

"Um, Pinkie Pie. . ." she said softly.

Pinkie just sighed in response. "I give up," she said, and she sat down hard, only to squeal and shoot up into the air, banging her head on the ceiling.

"Pinkie! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked nervously,

Pinkie stumbled around as her eyes spun around in her sockets. "Wow. . ." she slurred, "Look at all the Sweetie Belle's flying around my head!"

"Um. . .?" Fluttershy said.

Pinkie shook her head quickly and said, "Oh, where was I? Oh yeah, OMIGHOSH I FOUND ON A CLUE!" Pinkie pointed down at what she sat on. It was a large rock with 4 large gouges in it. "Exhibit A! The weapon!" Pinkie said. She went closer to it and examined it with her magnifying glass. "Hmmm. . .what made these deep scratches?"

"Claws," a voice said.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie turned to see Sweetie Belle standing in the doorway with an angry look on her face.

"Spike made those marking with his dragon claws as he brained Rarity in the head as revenge for having his heart broken by her. He didn't want me, he wanted Rarity. When he couldn't get Rarity, he decided no one could," Sweetie Belle said with hate in her voice. Her eyes were filled with anger and her mouth was in a furious frown.

"Well-," Fluttershy began.

"OF COURSE!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "The perfect motive! He even already as a criminal record of arson!"

"Exactly!" Sweetie Belle replied.

"But, wait. How do-?" Fluttershy began again.

"Spike must be stopped ASAP! Who knows who his next target could be!?" Pinkie said as she squeezed her flat mane nervously. Then she gasped, "Oh! I know! Let's tell the Mayor so she can get together a squad to catch him!"

Sweetie Belle smiled triumphantly, "Great idea, Pinkie. Let's go."

Fluttershy looked around nervously as Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle left the Boutique. "Oh dear, oh dear, I just don't know," she whimpered, and she flew off to take shelter in her cottage for the time being.

* * *

"-And so, we can conclude that it was Spike who attacked Rarity like the evil meanie he is, and he must be stopped right away," Pinkie Pie said to Mayor Mare, "In other words:" Pinkie suddenly starting jumping around the front of Town Hall as she sang loudly, "He's a mean evil dragon! A he just struck again! And if we don't stop him, he's gonna attack all our friends! And what will he do? He's sneak right up on you! And the he'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! So, WATCH OUT!"

Sweetie Belle and Mayor Mare just stared at Pinkie as she stood on her hind leg dramatically after her performance. The flattened hair made her seem a bit intimidating.

"Well, ahem, yes, I see your point," Mayor Mare said as she nervously cleaned her clashes with a blue cloth.

Sweetie Belle turned to see that Pinkie's antics had drawn a crowd.

Pinkie dropped back down on all fours and said, "Sooooo, how long before we can get our torches and pitchforks?"

"Wha-?" Mayor Mare said in a flustered tone as she turned to see the growing crowd in front of the Town Hall. The ponies had heard about the event, seeing as word spread fast through a small town. Many looked afraid, while others looked angry.

Sweetie looked from the nervous Mayor to the buzzing crowd.

_"Good, a crowd. Perfect. It's time to get them to bring Spike to me."_

Sweetie Belle then suddenly jumped forward and launched right into her song.

_Silence - we hunt for the mare_

_ Mark of the diamonds_

_ Attack if we dare_

_Look by the light of the day_

_ He's hiding till dark_

_ Waiting to play hey-hey_

_Something struck down a mare_

_ And it all must end_

_ Time to be killing the dragon again_

The crowd stomped there hooves in a frenzy as the mob began to grow. Even Pinkie Pie and Mayor Mare were stomping hard in approval. Sweetie Belle turned to them and smiled, her horn glowing like a pink star. She turned back to the crowd and addressed them.

_Silence - we'll hunt for the lord_

_ He takes crimson and gold_

_ Gave ice to the cold_

_Oh to be never afraid_

_ Of wolves at the door_

_ Howling for more_

_More's been empty for years_

_ And it all must end_

_ Time to be killing the dragon again_

The crowd went wild with mob hysteria as Sweetie grinned maniacally.

Rainbow Dash suddenly flew down in front of the crowd and shouted, "Yeah, that's right! We're taking that little scaly rat down!"

Applejack pushed her way through the crowd, soon getting to the front of Town Hall. She jumped onto the wooden platform and said, "Alright, everypony! It's time for us to bring this dragon to justice! No one hurts _mah_ friends and gits away with it!"

Mayor Mare went over to Sweetie Belle and lifted up her foreleg. "We'll do it for Rarity! For Sweetie Belle!"

The entire crowd cheered with passion as Sweetie Belle looked out into the crowd. At first she was surprised, but then she smiled and chuckled gleefully. Mayor Mare put her back down, and the unicorn filly sang to the crowd again.

_Kneel and behold your new queen!_

_ Digital dreams_

_ And wonderful things to tease you_

_Small gods with electrical hearts_

_ And it all will end_

_ Time to be killing the dragon!_

The crowd went absolutely wild as Rainbow Dash and Applejack made their way over in the direction of the Everfree Forest. The crowd momentarily scattered to gather up ropes, sticks, rakes, shovels, flash lights, and various other objects. Then they came together again and followed a furious Rainbow Dash and Applejack into the Everfree.

"Wait for me! Wait for me! Wait up!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she ran off behind the mob.

Sweetie Belle and Mayor Mare were left alone at Town Hall.

"Well . . ." Mayor Mare said, "That's the most excitement I've ever had in a week. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office."

Sweetie Belle watched the Mayor go into the Town Hall. Sweetie Belle just stared at the door for a few minutes, and then turned to the direction the mob had gone in. The filly sat down quietly and thought.

* * *

_Curtain!_

**Author's Note:**

This part's featured song was "Killing the Dragon" by Dio.


	18. Chapter 18

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act XVIII: Monster**

Sweetie Belle walked slowly though the nearly empty town. The world was eerily silent, and the hairs on the back of Sweetie Belle's head were standing up. She breathed heavily and laboriously as her brain went through the entire weeks events, from the mundane to the maniacal.

The unicorn filly soon arrived to Sugar Cube Corner, looking sad and forlorn with no customers around. Sweetie Belle circled around the building until she stopped at a window. Looking through it, she could see Mr. and Mrs. Cake with Pumpkin and Pound. Sweetie Belle watched as the parents spoon fed their innocent children, who laughed and abled incoherently. Mrs. Cake kissed each foal on the forehead as Mr. Cake smiled endearingly.

_"Why does looking at them make me feel so. . .bad?"_

Sweetie Belle frowned.

_"They're innocent and happy. They didn't do anything to compromise themselves. They didn't take chances. . .like I did. . .but. . .did they. . .I. . .wasn't I. . .not innocent. . .bad. . .?"_

Sweetie Belle ran her hooves through her mane as her thoughts began to slowly break down into a mangled mess. She scrunched her eyes tightly, desperately trying to bring back coherent thoughts, but the whole world just seemed twist and turn without rhyme or reason. And in the middle of it all, Sweetie Belle could sense something ugly, angry, and filled with hate. One moment, the thing seemed to be surrounding her, and in the next, it was within her.

Sweetie Belle shuddered as her eyes snapped open, coherency returning to her mind once again. She looked through the window at the happy family once again, and began signing to the ponies who could not hear her.

_The secret side of me,_

_ I never let you see_

_ I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

_ So stay away from me, _

_The beast is ugly_

_ I feel the rageand I just can't hold it._

Sweetie Belle then quickly turned an ran from the place, hoping that the direction she was running in was the direction her home was in. She turned to the left and saw her shadow being casted on the walls of some houses. The filly shrunk away in fear of the huge shadow next to her.

_It's scratching on the walls, _

_In the closet, in the halls_

_ It comes awake, and I can't control it_

_ Hiding under the bed, _

_In my body, in my head_

_ Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Sweetie Belle tripped and fell to the ground. She didn't try to get up, She just lay there as put her fore hooves onto her horn as tears of fear began to fall from her eyes.

_I feel it deep within,_

_ It's just beneath the skin_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_ I hate what I've become, _

_The nightmare's just begun_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster_

_ I, I feel like a monster_

Sweetie Belle looked up, and to her horror, she saw herself with an evil grin while holding the rock in her telekinetic grip. She raised the rock with the intension of striking hard, but Sweetie Belle suddenly jumped up and wrestled her to the ground. Sweetie Belle screamed and beat at her for a moment, until she suddenly realized that no one was there. Sweetie Belle got up slowly, eyes wide with fear, as looked up at her horn, which was emmiting pink sparks again.

_My secret side I keep, _

_Hid under lock and key_

_ I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

_ 'Cause if I let her out _

_She'll tear me up, break me down_

_ Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, _

_It's just beneath the skin_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_ I hate what I've become, _

_The nightmare's just begun_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, _

_It's just beneath the skin_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_ I, I feel like a monster_

_ I, I feel like a monster_

Sweetie Belle ran into an alley and looked around wildly. She shuddered as the shadows rose around her.

_It's hiding in the dark, _

_It's teeth are razor sharp_

_ There's no escape for me,_

_ It wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_ No one can hear me scream, _

_Maybe it's just a dream?_

_ Maybe it's inside of me, _

_Stop this monster!_

Sweetie Belle suddenly charged at a wall, her horn burning like a pink star as it punched right into the brick. Sweetie Belle breathed heavily as she stood with wide eyes and her horn jammed into the wall.

_I feel it deep within, _

_It's just beneath the skin_

_ I must confess that **feel like a monster**_

Suddenly Sweetie Belle's eyes flashed pink. She suddenly pulled herself out of the wall and laughed victoriously. Smiling with glee and elation, she shouted loud to the empty town.

_ I like what I've become!_

_The nightmare's just begun!_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within!_

_It's just beneath the skin!_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_ I've gotta lose control!_

_It's something radical!_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_ I, I feel like a monster!_

_ I, I feel like a monster!_

_ I, I feel like a monster!_

Sweetie Belle shot a cluster of pink sparks out of her horn and up into the air. She stood and looked up as the sparks cascaded down around her like snow. She smiled and stuck her tongue out, catching one of the sparks. She shivered at the sensation that ran through her. Her brain fired up as a sensation that felt both wrong and right at the same time moved through her. The paradox of it seemed to elate her mind as she grinned and began to walk in the direction of home.

* * *

_Curtain!_

**Author's Note:**

This part's featured song was "Monster" by Skillet. Thank you gamedude88 for recommending that song.


	19. Chapter 19

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Curtain Rise!_

**Act XIX: Just Like You**

Fluttershy paced around her cottage, fear in her chest and her mind. She stopped suddenly and put her left hoof to her mouth, biting it hard. She turned to see Angel Bunny lying on the couch, pouting angrily with his arms folded.

Fluttershy gulped nervously and said, "Oh Angel, it doesn't make any sense. It's all wrong. Sweetie Belle is just. . .all wrong. It's almost like. . .she knows. . ."

Fluttershy's voice trailed off and she shuddered in fear. She stared at Angel Bunny, who tapped his foot and pointed at her, and then at the front door.

"You think. . .I should confront her. . .?" Fluttershy said in a hushed tone.

Angel Bunny narrowed his eyes at her and nodded. He then formed fists and threw punches at the air.

"I should. .. be assertive," Fluttershy said with a nod.

Angel smiled and returned the nod.

"I'll go right over to Sweetie Belle and find out the truth!" Fluttershy said as she flew up into the air and hovered there. "I'm going to find the truth! And make Sweetie Belle face the truth as well!" Fluttershy then shrunk down a bit and landed back onto the ground, "That is. . .I can try. . .at least. . ."

Angel rolled his eyes and pointed.

"Oh! Um, right. I'll go. Now. Yeah. . ." Fluttershy said nervously as she rushed out the front door.

Angel Bunny sighed and chuckled to himself. Then he hopped off the couch and walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

Sweetie Belle walked through the empty street, still smiling as she made her way home. She looked up to the sky and laughed.

"Sweetie Belle!" a voice cried.

Sweetie Belle stopped laughing and frowned, turning to see Fluttershy approaching her. The filly suddenly smiled again and waved cheerfully. "Hi, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy landed in front of Sweetie Belle and looked around nervously, "Oh, um, oh dear. . .where is. . . um. . .everypony?"

Sweetie Belle rubbed her hoof on her chest fur and admired it, "Oh, they're out looking for Spike. They were all really upset about Spike attacking Rarity."

"How did you know Rarity was attacked?"

Sweetie Belle blinked and stared at Fluttershy. "Huh?"

Fluttershy flinched a little, but then she looked back at Sweetie and said, "it's just. . .that. . ." Fluttershy took a breath and continued, "When I found Rarity unconscious in her Boutique, I was the first one there. Then I went to the hospital and got the medical ponies to take her. Then I told Pearl and Magnum, and then I told Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. Then Pinkie Pie and I investigate the Boutique. . .and then you walked in."

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened.

Fluttershy swallowed nervously, but then narrowed her eyes and continued, "Sweetie Belle. . .you couldn't have known what we were investigating when you walked in. You couldn't have known that Rarity was attacked and hit on the horn. Rainbow Dash and Applejack weren't going to tell you or your friends yet. And your parents didn't leave the hospital."

Fluttershy took a small step towards Sweetie Belle. The filly didn't move. Fluttershy looked sadly at Sweetie Belle and said, "Sweetie Belle, I'm not angry. I just want to know how you knew. Why you were so quick to accuse Spike."

Fluttershy stepped closer to Sweetie Belle and said, "Do you know the _real_ reason why Spike set the stage on fire that time? Please, Sweetie Belle. I want to understand. I want to help you."

Sweetie Belle stared at Fluttershy with wide eyes. She then narrowed her eyes and frowned. "_You_ can't understand what _I_ understand, Fluttershy!"

"But I _want_ to!" Fluttershy said pleadingly.

"NO! I'm mean you're not allowed to!" Sweetie Belle said in a shrill voice, "I can _sing_ Fate, so I can do whatever I want! They deserve it, because I'm always right!"

"Sweetie Belle!" Fluttershy gasped as she put her hooves on Sweetie Belle's shoulders, "It's okay! Just listen to me, you can still fix your horrible mistake."

"HORRIBLE MISTAKE!?" Sweetie Belle shouted, sparks flying from her horn.

"Eeep!" Fluttershy squeaked as she fell back onto her back.

"You can't tell me that _I_ did wrong!" Sweetie Belle shouted angrily, "After everything you've done? How you hurt my big sister so bad and said _her reason for living_ was petty and meaningless!"

"Well. . .I. . ." Fluttershy squeaked as she hid behind her mane.

"You're crazy! You're nice one moment, and then act crazy and mean the next! You can't say what I'm doing is wrong, cause the stuff I do is _supposed_ to happen!"

Fluttershy backed off and cowered low to the ground.

"You're just as bad as Spike and Rarity," Sweetie Belle said as her horn burned like a pink candle.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_ You thought you could stand beside me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!_

Sweetie Belle walked around Fluttershy, scrutinizing her under her hard gaze.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_ You thought you were there to guide me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!_

Fluttershy felt tears fall from her eyes as Sweetie Belle's eyes zeroed in on her, making her feel very nervous. Sweetie Belle smirked as more sparks flew from her horn.

_I could be cold_

_ I could be ruthless_

_ You know I could be just like you_

_ I could be weak_

_ I could be senseless_

_ You know I could be just like you_

_ You thought you could stand beside me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Sweetie Belle's horn flashed, and Fluttershy gasped in horror as a copy of herself stood over her and gave her a powerful shot of her own Stare.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_ You thought you were there to guide me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Fluttershy cowered low on the ground as the image of herself grew larger and large until it towered high above her, still using the Stare on her. Sweetie Belle only watched with a determined smile as she sang.

_On my own, _

_Cause I can't take listening to you_

_ I'm alone, _

_So I won't turn out like you want me to_

Fluttershy hung her head and wept as her malicious copy smiled wickedly. _"She's right. I have no right to judge Sweetie Belle, after everything I've done."_

_You thought you could stand beside me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Fluttershy changed a quick glance upwards, and the huge duplicate was still there, staring down at her. However, she found herself unable to turn away. Reflected in the huge cruel eyes that stared down at her, she could see images of herself cowering during Trixie's regime. It soon changed to her panicking and whimpering in her "Secret Mission Outfit" as her animals carried her towards Zecora's hut in the Everfree.

_ You thought you were there to guide me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_ You thought you were there to guide me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

The images within the giant's eyes then changed to her beating the pony who took her cab up, and then to her tearing into Pinkie Pie and Rarity, sending them away in tears. And then, all at once, the huge doppelganger vanished, and Sweetie Belle went over to the real Fluttershy and touched her horn to her forehead. The filly smiled as the color began to drain from Fluttershy's coat.

_I could be mean_

_ I could be angry_

_ You know I could be just like you!_

* * *

Angel Bunny was on the kitchen counter, reclining on a soft pot holder on top of a rolling pin. The gluttonous bunny grabbed a can of whipped cream and discharged a load of the sweet cream onto a bowl filled with orange slices, lettuce, cherry tomatoes, and carrots. He carelessly tossed the empty can to the floor and reached into a jar of maraschino cherries. He tossed a cherry on top of the small mountain of cream and licked his paw clean. Then, with a naught smile, Angel opened his mouth wide as he prepared to dig into the food.

"It's not good to be a picky little glutton, Angel," said a cool venomous voice.

Angel Bunny's ears shot up and he turned quickly to see somepony standing in the kitchen doorway. Somepony he only vaguely recognized.

"_Somepony_ should really teach you a few things, _Angel_. . ." she said as she stepped forward, a disturbing little smile of sick glee on her face.

The bunny's cotton tail vibrated in fright as his bottom lip twitched. However, he found that he couldn't move a muscle beneath the mare's cruel eyes. He could only stare up with wide fearful eyes as the Pegasus cast a dark shadow over him as she got closer and closer.

* * *

_Curtain!_

**Author's Note:**

Well, Fluttershy sure learned a lot form Phoenix Wright during "Turnabout Storm"! However, it was all for naught. Or was it?

The featured song was "Just Like You," by Three Days Grace.


End file.
